Sucesos Inesperados
by anake12
Summary: siempre creyó que no podría amar a ese oso que, de alguna manera le robo el corazón pero, con la visita de una nueva guardia de seguridad todo lo que creía falso se hará realidad de una manera u otra. Esto es un Freddy X Foxy
1. Chapter 1

Notas: Holi esta es mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction y pos estoy muy feliz eje eje bueno este va hacer de una pareja que no tiene ni una historia y es de mi juego favorito de terror, Five Nights at Freddy s y bueno para es yaoi pero para ustedes no se bueno este es un Freddy X Foxy sí! Siempre eh querido esto y me anime a serlo pero bueno espero disfruten

Summary: siempre creyó que no podría amar a ese oso que, de alguna manera le robo el corazón pero, con la visita de una nueva guardia de seguridad todo lo que creía falso se hará realidad de una manera u otra. Esto es un Freddy X Foxy

Disclamer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí…. (Que mala suerte )

Título: Sucesos inesperado

Capítulo 1: La mordida del 1987

Una mañana la pizzería Fazbear un recepcionista estaba haciendo un trato con una señora para tener una fiesta para su hijo.

Recepcionista: Bueno señora Smith hoy en la tarde estará todo listo para la fiesta

Señora Smith: Gracias señor, a mi hijo Mike le hará muy feliz

Ya en la tarde, todo estaba listo para la fiesta y los animatronics estaban ya programados para el show.

Señora Smith: Mike hijo ya invitaste a tus amigos

Mike: Si Mamá todos mis amigos vendrán a mi fiesta "dijo muy alegre", mamá, ¿Dónde será la fiesta?

Señora Smith: Bueno será en un lugar donde nunca has ido yo siempre iba de chiquilla allí era muy divertido y apuesto a que a ti también te va a gustar

Mike: apuesto a que si

En la pizzería estaba Mike y sus amigos comiendo pizza parecía que se la estaban pasando bien, las madres estaban juntas riendo (N/A: que quien sabe qué cosa) mientras veían a sus hijos ver los animatronics cantando y hablando parecía que les agradaba.

Señora Smith: Bueno este sitio cambio un poco ya no está el otro oso dorado, lo remplazaron por uno café.

Otra Mamá: si lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer yo también venia acá con mis padres y mis hermanos, nos divertíamos mucho

Otra Señora: si pero los viejos tiempos son así siempre se van pero luego vienes los hijos y ya tenemos que hacer que se sientan bien y que mejor lugar que el de nuestra infancia "las madres rieron por ese comentario"

Mientras en otra parte (N/A: o más específico en el escenario) los animatronics espesaron a hablar y decir que venía otro, los niños no sabían que había otro animatronic así que pusieron atención

Freddy: Bienvenidos todos vamos a escuchar las historias de nuestro amigo Foxy "Freddy parecía casi feliz de decir su nombre" Vamos niños digan conmigo Foxy… una vez más Foxy..

Foxy: hola todos soy yo.. su amigo Foxy (van a morir) les voy una historia que les gustara (los matare) cuando estaba en el mar…

En otra parte de la pizzería una niña estaba con su mamá (N/A: que estaba ocupada haciendo quien sabe que en su telefoneo)

Niña: Mira mamá que zorro más feo

Mamá de la niña: Si hija es un zorro muy feo "parecía no interesarle"

Niña: "Se subió al escenario" mira mamá no tiene una mano "rio tontamente"

Seguridad: Niña no toques a Foxy es muy delicado

Niña: no debo hacerte caso, tú no eres mi mamá

Seguridad: "Se acercó a la mamá de la niña" señora su hija debe bajar del escenario

Mamá de la niña: pero que tiene de malo que este en el escenario…

Mientras ellos discutían la niña se acercó a Foxy y le abrió la mandíbula

Niña: mira mamá tiene dientes muy afilados jajá

De pronto se cerró de golpe la boca de Foxy sacándole sangre a la niña, la niña cayó al suelo llena de sangre. Un rato después todos salieron corriendo gritando y sacando a los niños de ahí.

Continuara….

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. el fin de semana (o antes) continuare la historia espero que le guste lo que sigue de la historia y bueno solo una cosa más los animatronics van a tener pero igual tendrán que ser robots por dentro (si no me entienden les voy a dejar una imagen para que sepan de lo que hablo) la cola de Foxy también tiene pelo XD espero que lo disfruten me despido BYE beso: Anake12


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: Holi :) bueno el cap. anterior fue muy corto sorry, pero prometo hacerlo más largo y bueno en primera, no sabía que no se podía poner imágenes aquí XP en segunda, le doy las gracias a: Quien eres, Evilgirl1300 y a deadgermangirl por dejarme mis primeros comentarios solo les dijo gracias me hicieron muy feliz y más por ser mi primera historia pos les dijo que cuando los leí me caí de la silla XD sí, me puse muy feliz y bueno en tercera gracias a quien eres por dejarme consejos te quiero decir que yo escribo los nombres (Ej. Señora Smith: …..) Porque no quiero que nadie se confunda diciendo quien dijo eso o aquello y bueno si no les gusta háganmelo saber para corregir y bueno AL FIC J

Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos

Capítulo 2: Cosas extrañas, un nuevo amigo

Tras varios días salió en las noticias sobre el suceso del caso, todos lo llamaron la mordida del 87; enceraron a Foxy en un rincón, atrás de una tela con estrellas poniendo que estaba en reparación pero no era cierto, mientras Foxy estaba en el rincón espero a que se hiciera de noche para salir a "asustar" a los guardias ya que ya no dejaban a los animatronics sin vigilancia estaba recordando lo que sucedió ese día después de que mordió a la niña.

Flash Back:

Todos salían de la pizzería gritando y Foxy estaba ahí viendo como todos huían y la madre de la niña estaba gritándole con el Recepcionista pero en Recepcionista se defendía

Recepcionista:*gritándole a la mamá de la niña* ¡Señora yo le avise a usted que su hija no tocara a Foxy, él es un animatronic muy delicado!

Mamá de la niña*teniendo a si hija en sus brazos y gritándole al recepcionista* ¡Pero señor es una niña sabe usted que los niños tocan todo lo que ven ese asqueroso robot no tenía por qué morder a mi hija y si me disculpa la ambulancia ya está afuera para ver si mi hija sobrevive o no y si no ya vera la forma de tratar de mis abogados!*se fue a llevar a la niña a la ambulancia*

El recepcionista fue a su oficina dejando a los animatronics allí parados.

Bonnie: ya se fue? *mirando a todos lados* bien rápido Chica trae un pañuelo *lo dijo mientras iba a ver a Foxy*

Chica: Bien *viendo a Foxy* Bonnie *susurrando* trata de calmar a Foxy parece un poco traumado

Bonnie: *susurrando* pues tú crees

Foxy que estaba sentado en el piso del escenario y con las manos en la cabeza no podía creer lo que había hecho se estaba preguntando el por qué, que lo hizo, pero no había respuesta, pero de pronto sintió unos brazos.

Foxy: *viendo quien era* yo no quería te lo juro no sé qué paso *lo dijo desesperado

Bonnie: *con voz suave* Lo se tranquilo todo va estar bien *abrazándolo* solo debes de estar calmado y todo saldrá bien chica ya viene con un pañuelo para limpiarte *sonrojándose pero Foxy no lo noto*

Chica:*corriendo* oigan ya vine *arrodillándose* Foxy tranquilo *limpiándole al sangre de la boca*

Foxy: *gritando* ¡pero yo no quería hacerlo no sé qué paso, se los juro no entiendo lo que paso!

Chica: No creen que haya sido…

¿?: Que fue lo que paso aquí

Foxy, Chica y Bonnie voltearon a ver quién era y se figaron que era Golden Freddy (N/A: el más antiguo de los animatronics) Foxy se arrodillo en frente él.

Foxy: Golden Freddy yo te puedo explicar todo *lo dijo a punto de llorar*

Golden Freddy: *lo callo* No hay nada que explicar, Freddy me lo explico todo *mirando para un costado*

Freddy:*mirando a Foxy serio* Si, yo ya le explico lo sucedió (N/A: Freddy siempre fue muy serio y no expresa muy bien sus emociones)

Golden Freddy: Foxy no te preocupes vas a estar bien te prometo que nadie te hará daño *abrazando a Foxy*

Freddy ardía de los celos.

Freddy: (que me pasa no entiendo por qué estoy así)

Pero Freddy no era el único que ardía Bonnie también estaba igual

Fin Flashback:

Tras el incidente pasaron varios años, Mike se convirtió en un adulto y vivía una vida feliz con su esposa y su hija, estaba buscando trabajo pues lo despidieron de su último empleo.

Después de varias horas de buscar encontró un trabajo de vigilante en una pizzería y entonces recordó lo sucedido hace muchos años atrás, pero necesitaba el dinero y pagaban bien entonces decidió que era bueno para su familia, al día siguiente Mike fue a la pizzería a pedir el empleo, y lo aceptaron.

En la noche.

Recepcionista: *preocupado* Bien Mike por tu primer día solo te dijo que el antiguo guardia dejo mensajes guardados.

Mike: Gracias *nervioso, Mike se fue a su oficina a empezar con su trabajo*

A las 12:00 Mike se puso a ver las cámaras y a escuchar al "Hombre del teléfono". A las 2:00am Observo que Bonnie ya no estaba en su lugar empezó a ver las cámaras para ver donde estaba, al parecer estaba muy cerca de él, entonces cerró la puerta. A las 4:00 pudo ver que había otro animatronic, al parecer lo reconocía era Foxy, pero estaba en mal estado, pero conservaba su encanto. A las 4:36 pudo ver que Foxy no estaba en su lugar vio que estaba corriendo por el pasillo, por acto reflejo cerró la puerta.

Foxy: *Gritando* ¡auhhh! Mi pie

Mike vio que en la puerta había un pie metálico, entonces abrió la puerta y vio a Foxy Ahí

Foxy:*entrando en la oficina* auhh mi pie, justo lo cierras en mi pie.

Mike.* Con miedo* Que… co-omo puedes hablar.

Foxy: Pues está muy claro, tengo vida propia

Mike: ¿M-me vas a ha-hacer daño?

Foxy: No, *sonriendo* no pienso hacerte daño

Mike: *aliviado* ufff me asuste en un principio, *mirando el pie de Foxy* oye déjame ayudarte con tu pie

Mike se fue a la parte trasera de la oficina por un vendaje para Foxy. Entonces se acercó a su pie y lo vendo.

Foxy: *Parándose* Bien ya no me duele, gracias.

Mike: *mirando las cámaras* no hay de qué.

Foxy. Oye si te preocupa que vengan por ti, yo te ayudo *se agacho y presiono un botón que estaba debajo del escritorio, y de pronto las puertas se serraron*, esta es mi forma de decir las gracias.

Mike: Más bien gracias a ti *sonriendo* y…. bueno me llamo Mike, y tú eres Foxy, ¿no es cierto?

Foxy.*Extrañado* como sabes mi nombre

Mike: Bueno… pues no es muy bonito de recordar, pero yo estuve en el accidente del 87

Foxy: ohhh * Foxy puso sus manos a la cara y se sentó en el suelo, poco después se puso a llorar*

Mike:*Preocupado* ¿Foxy estas bien?

Foxy:*Llorando* lo siento Mike pero no es bonito para mi recordar ese día.

Mike: ohhh ya veo, entonces no hablemos de ese día *Se acercó a él y lo abrazo para que se sintiera mejor*

Foxy:*Dejando se llorar* Gracias Mike.

Mike: *dejándolo de abrazar* Tranquilo Foxy, seamos amigos, me agradas.

Foxy: si amigos, eso me gustaría, gracias *riendo*.

Pero lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos es que un oso color café estaba mirando desde la ventana todo lo que sucedía y estaba celoso.

¿?:(Aun no entiendo porque estoy así, que me pasa)

Continuara….

Bueno un poco largo pero no mucho, y… bueno espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por sus comentarios J, me hacen feliz, no olviden que pongo los capítulos los fines de semana (o antes) compartan con sus amigos y dejen comentarios gracias.

Se despide: Anake12 3


	3. Chapter 3

Notas: Holi, bueno alguien me puede explicar cómo colocar una imagen ya tengo una imagen para poner, pero bueno como principiante me temo que no se cómo poner imágenes pero bueno espero que la historia les esté gustado, perdón por la falta de ortografía yo escribo muy rápido y mis padres no saben sobre esta historia así que lo hago apurada, gracias a todos por los comentarios, y... AL FIC.

Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen. (que mal ;( )

Capítulo 3: Un pequeño desacuerdo, conociendo a los animatronics.

Mike ya había hecho un amigo (N/A: un extraño amigo) que lo podía ayudar a controlar a los animatronics, ese mismo día paso algo raro, A las 5:56am paso algo con Foxy.

Foxy:*riendo* y que paso después.

Mike: pues todos salimos corriendo y no nos alcanzó, *riendo* pero nos asustamos hasta no poder después no volvimos a dormir en el cementerio.

De repente las puertas de abrieron y sonó una especie de campana, con eso Foxy dio un pequeño corto circuito y se fue dejando a Mike con muchas dudas. Mike siguió a Foxy hasta un rincón que estaba cerca del escenario, Mike pudo observar como los animatronics estaban volviendo a sus lugares correspondientes, se acercó con miedo a los animatronics que seguían caminando, pero parecían apagados, entonces Mike saco sus hipótesis.

Mike: (si recuerdo bien el chico que me dejo los mensajes me dijo que a las 6:00 los animatronics regresaban a sus lugares correspondientes) ahhh por eso es que Foxy se fue sin decir nada. Mike regreso a la oficina a arreglar las cosas. De repente escucho la voz de alguien.

Recepcionista:*aliviano* Mike, que bueno que sigues vivo, ¿cómo te fue en la noche?

Mike: *tranquilo, pero un poco exaltado* pues me fue muy bien para ser la primera noche.

Recepcionista: Bien ve a casa a descansar, debes de estar aquí a las 11:00pm.

Mike: Bien hasta luego.

Mike volvió a casa y vio que su esposa estaba despierta.

Mike: Rosa, (N/A: La esposa de Mike) *la beso* que haces despierta a estas horas.

Rosa: Pues, me preocupe un poco por ti, debes de estar cansado.

Mike: Si, fue una noche muy larga, despierta a Carry (N/A: La hija de Mike) para que vaya al colegio.

Rosa: si cariño, tu descansa *le dio un beso a Mike y se fue a despertar a su hija*

(N/A: Carry tiene 15 años, va a cumplir 16 a la siguiente semana, tiene pelo largo y negro, usa lentes, y le gusta estar con el pelo suelto, es divertida y normalmente alegre y siempre tiene ocurrencias graciosas que decir)

Rosa fue a despertar a Carry para que valla al cole, pero esta ya estaba despierta.

Rosa: *preocupada* Hija que sucede, nunca te despiertas temprano.

Carry: No se ma, *con mirada seria* presiento que algo va a pasar en el trabajo de papá.

Rosa:*con voz suave* hay hija tranquila todo va a estar bien en el trabajo de tu padre.

Carry: eso espero mamá *más alegre*, bien me voy a cambiar para el cole.

Rosa: Bien deja a tu padre descansar tiene que volver a trabajar esta noche.

Carry: Si ma, tranquila *con una sonrisa*

Rosa bajo a preparar el desayuno para su hija y se le vino a la mente lo que le dijo su hija

Rosa: (Que raro que Carry piense eso del trabajo de Mike, *con una sonrisa* je supongo que habra tenido un mal sueño)

Carry estaba en su habitación cambiándose con una mirada seria.

Carry: (Estoy segura que algo va a pasar en el trabajo de papá, algo raro)

Mientras Mike dormía soñaba algo muy extraño, Mike estaba en la pizzeria pero estaba solo, no estaba Foxy con el haci que se extraño un poco, salio de la oficina pensando que podía ir a ver a Foxy, para preguntarle porque no estaba con el, fue al rincón donde lo siguió en su primer día, pero para su sorpresa no estaba ahí, entonces se extraño, de pronto sintió que alguien estaba atrás de el, temerosamente se voltio y un tentáculo negro le atravesó el pecho. Mike despertó dando un salto y un grito.

Mike:*agarrándose la cabeza* wow que fue eso, soñe con... Con mi muerte!

Rosa y Carry que habían oído el grito de Mike fueron corriendo hasta su cuarto encontrándose a Mike sentado en la cama, sudando y muy nervioso.

Rosa: *Preocupada* Mike, cariño que pasa, te oí gritar.

Carry. si pa, que ocurrió estas muy nervioso.

Mike. No pasa nada, tranquilas, solo tuve una pesadilla.

Rosa le creyo y bajo a la cocina a seguir haciendo el desayuno.

Carry: *seria* Pa, tenemos que hablar.

Mike:*preocupado* Claro hija, que pasa?

Carry: No estoy segura que debas seguir trabajando en esa pizzeria, tu nunca habias tenia una pesadilla y estoy segura uqe esa pesadilla la tuviste por trabajar en ese restaurante.

Mike se quedo en silencio por un momento mirando a su hija.

Mike: Hija, tranquila seguro me pasa eso por trabajar en la noche y no dormir, el restaurante no tiene culpa, y debo trabajar par ganar el dinero, cuando trabajes me entenderas.

Carry: Bien papá, espero que me estés seguro de lo que dices *se fue*

Mike: (wow mi hija es mas inteligente de lo que creí, ¿como sabrá que me pesadilla venia de la pizzeria?

Mientras Mike pensaba Rosa le sirvió su desayuno a Carry y fue a ver a Mike

Rosa: *llego al cuarto de mike* Mike ¿que ocurre?

Mike: Rosa, Carry esta en desacuerdo que trabaje ahí, ¿sabes que tiene?

Rosa: bueno no estoy segura , pero a lo mejor solo quiere tenerte mas cerca.

Mike: sI... Puede ser... bueno tengo que dormir, esta noche tengo volver a trabajar

Rosa: Claro Mike, yo ya me voy a trabajar tambien.

En la noche.

Mike llego a las 11:00 a trabajar y se encontró con el recepcionista.

Recepcionista: Mike, recuerda que debes de ahorrar energía, la segunda noche se pone mas dificil.

Mike: Claro. "Mike se fue a su oficina a esperar que fueran las 12:00, pero salio de la oficina a las 11:58, para ir a ver a Foxy, ya en la cueva del pirata Mike, suavemente tiro la tela para u lado encontrando con Foxy sentado en el piso, parecía dormido o algo, Mike se acerco u poco y este abrio los ojos enseguida asustando a Mike, que dio un salto atras."- Foxy, crei que estabas dormido, me diste un susto.

Foxy: ¿Mike?, que haces aqui, *mirando a todas partes* ¿ya son las 12:00?.

Mike: Emm... si, como ¿estabas durmiendo?

Foxy. si bueno, como me tienen aqui ya no hago shows

Mike: ohh.. Lo siento mucho.

Foxy: Si bueno, ya no importa, *feliz* oye, ¿quieres conocer al resto de los animatronics?

Mike: *nervioso* ¿me harán daño?

Foxy: Bueno no creo.

Mike:*con miedo* Bueno tal vez si podría ser una una idea.

Foxy:*alegre* genial, se los voy a decir, la verdad son amigables, ve a tu oficina yo voy para aya cuando todo este listo.

Mike: Bueno esta bien *se macho a su oficina*

Mientras Mike se iba Foxy fue al escenario, vio que chica y bonnie estaban hablando y freo estaba sentado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerraron, supuso que estaba dormido, entonces se acerco a el, se arrodillo y acerco la cara, Foxy estaba sonrojado, pero se alejo y alejo esas ideas de su cabeza, lo llamo por su nombre.

Foxy: Emm... Freddy *toco su brazo y este despertó*

Freddy: *Con mirada seria* ¿Que pasa foxy?

Foxy:*jugando con sus dedos* pues...

A freddy le pareció adorable la imagen de Foxy sonrojado y jugando con sus dedos, tanto que agarro sus manos y Foxy lo vio a los ojos, pero esa bonita situación paró cuando escucharon a Bonnie y Chica acercarse a ellos.

Bonnie: *sentándose al costado se Foxy, estaba muy cerca de el* ¿Oye Foxy que haces aquí?

Chica: *sentando al lado de Freddy* si que pasa, de que hablaban.

Foxy recordó que estaba allí por algo.

Foxy: Así¨*mirando a los lados* falta Golden Freddy, vamos por el y luego allí les explico.

Todos se miraron entre si y siguieron a Foxy hasta un cuarto donde se supone que esta Golden Freddy. Al encontrar a Golden Freddy todos se sentaron.

Foxy: Emm... bien Golden Freddy despierta.

Golden Freddy: Estoy despierto, ¿que pasa?

Bonnie: Foxy tiene algo que decirnos.

Golden Freddy: Bien Foxy que nos vas a decir

Foxy: *nervioso* Ammm... bueno, ¿ya conocen al nuevo guardia?

Todos: no

Golden Freddy: ¿porque nos hablas del nuevo guardia? tenemos que matarlo para la quinta noche.

Foxy: De eso hablo, yo eh hablado con el , y no es mala persona y bueno... me preguntaba si quieren conocerlo.

Golden Freddy: Bueno no es mala idea conocerlo, pero si nos dice algo malo tenlo por muerto.

Todos (menos Foxy): Si puede ser una buena idea.

Foxy.*alegre* bien esperen el el escenario, voy a su oficina a traerlo. *salio corriendo de ahi y fue a la oficina*

Mike estaba sentado, jugando con la silla, cuando escucha un grito y se cae de la silla.

Foxy: Mike ya esta...*mirando a Mike en el piso* emm.. que paso *aguantando la risa*

Mike: me caí *un poco molesto* no te rías.

Foxy: tranquilo, ya esta listo para que te conozcan vamos *lo guió*

Foxy y Mike fueron hasta el escenario, Mike vio que estaban todos pero había alguien que no conocía.

Foxy: bien Mike, cooces a alguien.

Mike: amm si *señalando a la pollita* ella es chica

Chica: hola *le dio un abrazo*

Mike: *señalando a el conejo* el es Bonnie.

Bonnie: hola *entregándole la mano* un gusto.

Mike: también *señalando al oso café* el es Freddy.

Freddy: hmp... hola *con voz seria y brazos cruzados*

Foxy: *susurrando* ignóralo el es así.

Mike: Ok... bueno , no conozco al dorado.

Foxy: El es...

Golden Freddy: Yo me presento, soy el mas viejo de todos *dándole la mano a Mike* un gusto ¿Mike, no?

Mike: Em... si un gusto a todos.

Todos (menos foxy y freddy): un gusto.

Chica: Mike, ¿porque disidiste trabajar aquí?

Mike: Pues me desdieron de mi anterior empleo y, bueno que mejor lugar que el de mi infancia.

Freddy:¿Viniste acá?

Mike: si de niño.

Chica: En que año.

Mike.*mirando a Foxy* emm...

Freddy. *mirando a Foxy, que se estaba poniendo triste* Que sucede.

Mike: emmm... bueno.

Foxy. Dilo Mike, estaré bien * Con una sonrisa triste*

Golden Freddy. ¿Porque?, que tiene de malo

Mike: La única vez que vine acá fue en... 1987.

Con esa palabra todos miraron a Foxy, que estaba triste.

Chica y Bonnie se acercaron a Foxy preguntándole si estaba bien, este solo respondía que si, pero sabían que no era cierto y lo abrazaron Bonie era el mas cómodo del abrazo ya que lo agarro de la cintura, pero nadie se dio cuenta, Al alegarse Foxy se sentía mejor.

Mike: Bueno cambiemos de tema.

Continuara...

Bueno me salio como siempre no tan largo, si bueno pero tengo mas ideas para esta historia, continúen leyendo esta historia que tengo muchos planes para los siguientes capítulos, agradezco sus comentarios a todos, compartan con sus amigos o familia.

Agradezco a Evilgirl1300, deadgermangirl y a susie por dejarme comentario y a Cryltalchan2D le respondo sus preguntas

1\. Sorry, pero no se que es role play, disculpa :(

2\. En este cap. todos se hacen amigos de Mike (Golden, Chica, Freddy y Bonnie)

3\. Freddy no conoce muy bien sus sentimientos por Foxy así que solo siente rabia.

4\. Bonnie parece que si le gusta también Foxy.

GRcias a todos, se despide: Anake12 :3


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: Holi, bueno llegue a los 10 comentarios y me alegro, pensaba que no llegaría a muchos y pues, tengo una "sorpresa", no se molesten si no les gusta, pero y han leído bien el resumen sabrán de que se trata esta " sorpresa", y bueno gracias por todos sus comentarios, y que creen ya viene Halloween, no tengo nada preparado, pero si sigo aquí el próximo año ahora algo especial, bueno no los aburro mas y AL FIC.

Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Scott Cawthon.

Capitulo 4: Algo Raro

Mike estaba en su casa descansando de su segunda noche de trabajo, estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla de la vez pasada.

Mike: *despertando sobresaltado* ( no lo entiendo, ya no tengo miedo al restaurante, porque mi pesadilla proviene de allí)

Carry: Papá *entrando a su cuarto*, ¿estas bien?

Mike: Si, ¿porque lo preguntas?

Carry: Es que estoy dos últimos días has estado como muy nervioso.

Mike: Tranquila, todo esta bien, deberías de ir al cole ya se hace tarde.

Carry: Si, chau. *le dio un beso en la mejilla*.

Mike: Adiós

Ya en la noche, Mike estaba llegando a su puesto de trabajo, lo raro es que no vio al recepcionista. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Foxy, Chica y Bonnie hablando y riendo, pero lo que le pareció extraño es que no estaba Freddy con ellos, entonces lo vio y estaba sentado en una esquina del escenario, con los brazos y cruzados y los ojos mirando para el suelo, decidió acercarse a el.

Freddy: *sintiendo que alguien venia* Que es lo que quieres Mike.

Mike: *nervioso* Amm... Porque estas solo y no estas con Chica, Bonnie y... - Freddy lo miraba atentamente con exprecion seria, hasta que..- Foxy.

Al decir lo ultimo, Freddy abrió por unos segundos sus ojos y de inmediato voltio para otro lado, Mike pudo notar un sonrojo y decido acercarse mas para ver si estaba bien.

Mike: *caminando* o-oye, ¿estas bien?

Freddy se levanto de inmediato haciendo que, Mike por el susto se cayera, Freddy se fue corriendo para otro lugar alejado del escenario (N/A: Mas especifico, el baño), siendo perseguido por Mike , pero Freddy no lo sabia.

Freddy llego al baño y se sentó en el suelo, Mike vio que estaba allí y quiso espiar un poco.

Freddy: Porque cuando alguien lo menciona me pasa esto, siempre que Foxy esta conmigo me pongo nervioso y me sonrojo, se que no puede ser mas que una pequeña atracción, Foxy siempre fue un buen amigo, un poco tonto, pero siempre me saca una sonrisa, me gustaría que siempre estuviera con migo.

Mike escucho cada palabra y sabe muy bien lo que siente su amigo, entonces decidió ayudarlo.

Mike. *entrando para el baño* Freddy..

Freddy: *llorando* (N/A: Los animatronics lloran aceite.) *sniff, sniff* ¿Que quieres ahora? -Mike le entrego un pañuelo para que se seca sus "lagrimas"- Gracias, perdón pero, tu no sabes de lo que estoy pasando.

Mike: La verdad si se, te escuche hablar sobre Foxy, y se lo que te pasa.

Freddy se había quedado en shock un rato, Mike lo había espiado todo el rato que estaba en el baño, Mike vio que Freddy se había quedado callado un rato.

Mike: Oye no te molestes solo quería saber que te pasaba

Freddy: Tranquilo, nadie se había preocupado por mi antes, solo mis amigos, pero no les cuento mis emociones, siempre paro serio, y bueno, confió en ti, mira te diré lo que me pasa para ver si me puedes ayudar. ¿ok?

Mike: esta bien, veamos que puedo hacer.

Freddy. bien, desde hace mucho me eh sentido un poco atraído por Foxy, siempre quería estar con el, y que el estuviera siempre conmigo, pero no se que paso, últimamente siempre que esta a mi lado me sonrojo, me pongo nervioso y a veces empiezo a temblar.

Mike. *con una sonrisa picarona* jajajaja, oye ya se lo que te pasa.

Freddy. *un poco molesto* !pues deja de reírte y dime que ni siquiera yo lo se!

Mike: *parando de reir* *cof,cof* bien, !tu estas enamorado!

En otro lugar, estaban Chica, Bonnie y Foxy hablando.

Foxy: ¿oigan han visto a Freddy y Mike?

Chica: no, de hecho Mike debería de estar aquí ya empieza su turno

Bonnie: tal vez estarán por ahí.

Foxy: voy a ir a buscarlos *corriendo* nos vemos.

Chica: bien *Mirando a Bonnie* , ¿y?

Bonnie: *nervioso* ¿y que?

Chica: como que, que, (N/A: Chica sabia los sentimientos de Bonnie por Foxy)

Bonnie:*pasando saliva* no se de que me hablas. *mirando a otro lado*

Chica. Bonnie, no seas tonto, cuando se lo dirás.

Bonnie: *resentido* no se, dime tu cuando se lo dijo, yo no se.

Chica: Vamos Bonnie, tu puedes solo tienes que tener la valentía suficiente.

Bonnie: *Con pose victoriosa* Bien se lo diré cuando vuelva.

Foxy estaba caminando por los pasillo y no encontraba a Freddy o a Mike, entonces decidió ir al baño.

Mike: bien entonces sabes como actuar cuando este el, ¿no?

Freddy. Si entendí bien, creo que si estoy listo.

Los dos salieron del baño, y cuando Freddy iba a dar la vuelta para una esquina..

Foxy:*adolorido, y con los ojos cerrados* auhhh

Freddy estaba viendo lo que sucedió y vio que Foxy estaba echado en su pecho, se sonrojo a mas no poder, vio a Mike que le estaba haciendo señas, no lo entendió muy bien pero sintió arder su cara, entonces se regalo un poco y el sonrojo estaba desapareciendo.

Freddy: *Viendo a Foxy* Amm... Foxy, ¿estas bien?

Foxy: *Abriendo un ojo* Auhhh, ¿donde estoy? *viendo a Freddy* umm... Freddy, me siento mareado *cayendo al pecho de Freddy*

Freddy: Foxy... Foxy.. *tratando de levantarlo* MIKE AYÚDAME QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO *desesperado*.

Mike: Freddy, tranquilo creo que se desmayo por el impacto.

Freddy: *cargardo a Foxy* (N/A: Lo cargaba con a una novia, espero que me entiendan xp) Ven vamos a decirles a los demás.

Freddy iba para el escenario con Foxy en brazos y Mike a sus lado.

Chica: *preocupada* ¿porque tarda tanto Foxy?

Bonnie: Tranquila seguro que esta bien.

Chica: Eso espero... *viendo a Freddy que estaba con Foxy en Brazos* !OH POR DIOS, FOXY!, ¿QUE LE PASO?

Bonnie miro para atrás y vio porque Chica estaba gritando, Chica y Bonnie ayudaron a Freddy a ver como estaba Foxy, en eso llega Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy: ¿Porque tanto alboroto, que paso? *viendo a Foxy en el piso* !PERO QUE PASO CON FOXY!

Freddy: *Volviendo a su actitud seria* Estaba hablando con Mike y me choque con Foxy.

Golden Freddy: *Acercándose a Foxy* OK, todos háganse a un lado - Golden Freddy puso su mano en la frente de Foxy, de su mano salio un tipo de luz azul Y Golden Freddy cerro los ojos - Umm... *abriendo lo ojos y alejando las manos*, estará bien, solo necesita reposar,

Golden Freddy agito sus manos y salio un colchón (N/A: OMG magia, sip, golden freddy sabe de magia), puso a Foxy ahí y lo dejaron descansar.

Foxy estaba en el escenario del restaurante, no sabia el porque estaba ahí, entonces se para ir a ver donde estaban todos, estando enfrente de su pequeño rincón siente unas manos agarrarle la cintura, entonces se voltea y ve a Freddy con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara, Freddy lo voltio para que lo viera los ojos, Azul y amarillo se miraron por un rato, entonces Freddy acerco a Foxy mas a su cuerpo, y Foxy se re usaba un poco.

Foxy: *alejándose un poco de Freddy* Freddy, no juegues con migo *un poco triste decía las palabras*, ¿donde están los demás?

Freddy: *tratando de estar mas apegado al cuerpo de Foxy* No se donde estén los demás, solo importa que estamos los dos juntos.

Foxy al oír esas palabras, dejo de forcejear y, con timidez puso sus manos en el pecho de Freddy.

Foxy: *sonrojado hasta las orejas*, que piensas hacer conmigo.

Freddy: esto - Freddy acerco a Foxy a sus labios, y Foxy con un poco de sorpresa poco a poco cierra sus ojos, y rodea el cuello a Freddy, Freddy con felicidad baja un poco sus manos y rodea la cadera de Foxy, mientras profundizaba el beso. Freddy decidido empezó a acariciar la cola de Foxy, Foxy se separo y de su baca salio un gemido.

Foxy: *alejándose un poco de Freddy* ahh... *tapándose la boca* Freddy, no hagas eso.

Freddy enseguida se dio cuenta que la cola de Foxy era su punto débil, entonces volvió a besar a Foxy y a acariciar su cola, los gemidos de Foxy eran acallados por el beso que tenia con Freddy.

Foxy despertaba, se sentía bien estando echado, pero l dolia la cabeza, entonces despierta de golpe.

Foxy: *exaltado* (que fue eso, porque ..., solo fue un sueño, pero porque soñé eso, no lo entiendo, pero... parecía tan real, auhh me duele la cabeza)

Mientras Foxy pensaba en su sueño, Mike vio que habia despertado y llamo a los demas.

Mike: *acercándose a Foxy* Foxy, ¿estas bien?

Foxy: amm.. ¿que? *vio que Mike se acercaba* Mike... ¿que paso?

Mike: que, ¿no te acuerdas que paso?

Foxy: bueno no... auhh, me duele la cabeza.

Mientras decía eso todos estaban llegando a donde estaba Foxy.

Chica: *preocupada* ¿Foxy, estas bien? *abrazándolo*

Foxy: umm..., me duele la cabeza.

Bonnie: ¿recuerdas que paso?

Foxy: no

Foxy al ver a Freddy, recordó su sueño y se sonrojo de inmediato, pero se le quito la idea cuando Golden Freddy se acerco a el.

Golden Freddy: Bien Foxy, ¿Como te sientes?

Foxy: pues... me duele la cabeza.

Golden Freddy: ¿solo eso?

Foxy: em,,, si solo eso.

Golden Freddy: bien - Golden Freddy cerro los ojos y otra vez puso su mano en la frente de Foxy y salio la misma luz, al terminar - Bien como te sientes ahora.

Foxy: amm.. *tocándose la frente*, ya no me duele, gracias Golden Freddy

Golden Freddy: de nada, a la próxima ten mas cuidado.

Foxy: claro *parándose* - Foxy se sentía un poco mareado y casi se cae, pero Bonnie estaba cerca de el y por acto reflejo le agarro de la cintura y lo ayuda a pararse - em... gracias Bonnie.

Bonnie: tranquilo, es un placer ayudarte.

Freddy, no quería ver nada y Mike se dio cuenta de eso y se rio un poco.

Mike; *susurrando* oye Freddy, no te pongas celoso.

Freddy se molesto por eso comentario, y le dijo que no se riera, después de ver que Foxy estaba bien, Golden Freddy iba al cuarto a resolver sus problemas.

¿?: y bien, ¿vas a aceptar?

Golden Freddy: ni lo sueñes, Mike les cae a todos y hasta habla con Freddy, es el mejor guardia que a habido.

¿?: Pero ya hicimos un trato, lo haces por las buenas o por las malas.

Golden Freddy: Veamos que tan bueno eres luchando.

Mike escuchaba ruidos en una habitación y quiso ver que era, encontró el ruido en una habitación, y, al abrir la puerta se encontró Golden Freddy peleando con una espíritu, El espíritu vio a Mike y entonces Golden Freddy también, el Espíritu aprovecho que Golden Freddy se distrajo para entrar a su cuerpo, entonces Mike grito lo mas fuerte cuando vio que a Golden Freddy le salían tentáculos por la boca.

En otro lugar los animatronics estaban hablando hasta que escucharon un grito.

Foxy: ¿Ese no es Mike?

Chica: si eso creo.

Bonnie: ¿Porque grita?

Freddy: No creen que ... aya vuelto.

Con ese comentario todos fueron corriendo, menos Foxy que fue a traer algo. Al llegar todos menos Foxy, escucharon un gran ruido y fueron corriendo hacia el ruido, Foxy fue al la oficina de Mike para traer una botella con agua bendita, lo agarro y se fue corriendo , cuando llego la lugar vio que chica estaba en el suelo llorando abrazando a Bonnie que trataba de consolarla. entonces vio que Golden Freddy tenia tentaculos en la boca y uno de ellos atravesó el pecho de Mike. Se acerco lentamente a Golden Freddy, pero Freddy lo detuvo.

Freddy: Foxy, tienes el liquido, ¿no?

Foxy: si, se lo voy a tirar.

Foxy abrió el frasco y lo tiro a Golden Freddy que de pronto salio de el un espíritu negro.

Espíritu: Ya me vengare.

Golden Freddy regreso a la normalidad y vio a Mike tirado en el suelo, y se acerco a el.

Foxy; *llorando y abrazando a Freddy* ¿lo puedes salvar?

Golden Freddy: Creo que no se puede, *con voz seria* Es muy tarde, lo siento Foxy.*cerrando los ojos de Mike*

Foxy se puso a llorar y Freddy trataba de calmarlo, también chica, y con ellos llorando Bonnie también derramo algunas lagrimas.

Continuara...

Bueno como dije anterior mente discúlpenme si no les gusta que haya muerto Mike, pero lean bien el resumen y verán de que hablo, bueno gracias por los comentarios y espero que les haya gustado, perdón si hay fallas ortográficas pero bueno, hasta la siguiente.

Se despide: Anake12 3


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Nueva Guardia.

Foxy *pov*

Tristeza, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, el perder un amigo es lo mas triste que eh podido sentir en toda mi "vida", todavía que ese estúpido espíritu que no nos deja en paz, nos a tenido atrapados aquí, a mis amigos les obliga a cantar las mismas estúpidas canciones desde que nos trajeron aquí, todavía recuerdo lo que paso la noche anterior.

Flash-back:

Después de que le echara el agua bendita a Golden Freddy, para que se valla el espíritu, no se porque, pero quise abrazar a Freddy, no entendía nada solo quería sentirme mejor, no era bueno lo que pasaba, Mike tenia un hueco enrome en el estomago, sabia que estaba muy mal, y que no se salvaría, pero mi mente me hizo preguntar.

Foxy: *Estaba llorando, me sentía muy mal, pero igual quise preguntar* ¿Lo puedes salvar?

No me gusto para nada la respuesta.

Golden Freddy: Creo que no se puede, *de pronto le cerro los ojos, no quería que eso fuera real* es muy tarde, lo siento Foxy.

Rompí en llanto, abrazaba a Freddy, yo sentía que eso me mantendría seguro, de donde yo estaba pude oír a Chica llorar, después de un rato Bonnie derramo algunas lagrimas, había visto llorar a Bonnie pocas veces, a Chica si la vi llorar, pero me sorprendí cuando sentí gotas en mi cabeza, mire un poco para arriba y lo que vi nunca lo había visto, Freddy estaba llorando, tenia lo ojos cerrados y le salían pocas lagrimas, quería decir algo, pero las palabras no me salían, me separe del "abrazo", el abrió los ojos, pero no me miraba, estaba mirando para otro lado, seguro estaba avergonzado, le agarre la cara y hice que me mirara a la cara, pude ver sus lagrimas brotar de sus ojos azules, esos bonitos ojos azules !PERO QUE DIJO! debo quitar esos pensamiento de mi cabeza, puse mi mano en su ojo, y el lo cerro, empece a secarle las lagrimas, lo mismo hice con el otro, lo vi por un momento y lo volví abrazar, todos seguíamos llorando, pero un rato después, tocaron las campanas, todos teníamos que volver a nuestros sitios, desde donde yo estaba no se podía ver lo que pasaba, pero estaba oyendo todo, escuche un grito, y oí que el dueño estaba llamando a una ambulancia, sentí una pequeña esperanza que se salvara, pero luego recordé que Golden Freddy dijo que ya era tarde, el día seguía igual, yo viendo como todos cantaban y los niños se divertían, entonces vi que el dueño estaba hablando con alguien, no vi quien era, pero le dieron un uniforme de guardia, me puse feliz y decidí esperar para la noche, no va a hacer fácil, pero quiero que seamos amigos.

Fin del Flash-Back.

Fin Foxy *pov*

11 HORAS ANTES:

Carry *pov*

Era de día ya, papá debería de volver pronto, me vestí para ir al cole, no escuche para nada la puerta abrir, me preocupe un poco, pero no debía, seguro se tardo, ya lista baje para tomar el desayuno, me encontré con mi mamá, así que decidí preguntarle.

Carry: Mamá, ¿sabes donde esta papá? *le pregunte naturalmente, pero estaba un poco preocupada*

Rosa: No hija, creo que vendrá mas tarde *se notaba en su voz el nerviosismo y la preocupación, pero no dije nada*

Al terminar mi desayuno, me despedí de mi mamá.

Carry: Mamá, bye *ella también se despide, y justo antes de salir escuche el teléfono, decidí ignorarlo, y me fui corriendo, desde lejos escuche un grito, pero no creo que aya sido de mi casa.*

El día trascurrió igual, las clases aburridas, los maestros explicando cosas aburridas, casi todo el salón casi se duerme, y con eso algunos molestan a otros, otros mandaban mensajes y otros como yo solo fingimos que prestamos atención, en el recreo me avisaron que mi mamá vendría a recogerme temprano, me empece a preocupar, solo falta que algo le aya ocurrido a ella o a papá, les avise a mis amigos, ellos me ayudaran a ponerme al día, ya casi se terminaba el periodo del colegio mi mamá me vino a recoger, fui con todo el valor que tenia, al llegar al auto mi mamá me miro muy seria, entre al auto y me sentía extraña entonces decidí preguntar.

Carry: Ehmmm... Mamá, ¿porque tan temprano?

Rosa: Hija, tenemos que hablar *oh no cada vez que mamá dice eso no dice nada bueno* , mira ha ocurrido algo con tu papá.

Carry: Mamá... me asustas. *Mi mamá me esta asustando, no entiendo, que le paso a papá*

Rosa: Mira, tienes que ser fuerte *me agarro de los hombros, me estoy asustando*, tu padre... a muerto.

Abrí los ojos a mas no poder, salí del auto corriendo, no me importaba que mi mamá me llamaba, fui corriendo asía un parque que estaba cerca del colegio, me senté en el pasto y me puse a llorar, no podía creer que mi papá este muerto, como es posible, un rato después sentí unos brazos abrazarme, era mi mamá que intentaba calmarme.

Carry: Mamá... ¿donde esta el cuerpo de papá?

Rosa: Esta en el hospital.

Carry: Quiero verlo.

Mi mamá me miro a los ojos y solo asintió, me llevo hasta el auto y fuimos al hospital, me fui corriendo y estuve preguntando a los doctores donde se encontraba mi papá, hasta que uno me dijo que estaba en el cuarto 501, fui lo mas rápido que pude y abrí la puerta.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0-0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Estaba en el cementerio con mi mamá, todos nuestros familiares estaban llorando, por la perdida de mi papá, el funeral estaba acabando y estaban poniendo a mi papa en una tumba para enterrarlo, no podía creer que mi papá este muerto, todavía sigo creyendo que solo es una pesadilla, y que despertare algún día, aun recuerdo sus ultimas palabras.

Flash-back (CORTO):

Estaba corriendo al cuarto de mi papá, un doctor me dijo que a lo mejor estaba allí, cuando llegue al cuarto abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi papá tirado en la cama, me acerque lentamente a el y me arrodille al costado de su cama, me pude a llorar, cuando sentí una mano en mi cabeza, era... !ERA MI PAPA, SEGUÍA VIVO!, levante la mirada para poder ver mejor, mi papá me dijo, en sus ultimas palabras, que cuidara de mi mamá, le dije que se lo iba a prometer y que nada le iba a pasar a Mamá y a mi, mi papá con sus pocas fuerzas me dedico una sonrisa, y callo, esta vez muerto, salí del cuarto seria, llame a una doctor para avisarle, me dio el pésame y me fui, Al llegar al auto no hable con mi mamá ella comprendió y fuimos a casa. Al llegar me fui a mi cuarto y empece a llorar, no quería nada, solo quería a mi papá de nuevo, mi mamá llamo a mi puerta y me dijo que mas tarde iba a ser el entierro de mi papá.

Fin Flash-Back.

Volvimos a casa eran las 4:00. decidí hablar con mi mamá de algo muy importante, la encontré en la sala viendo la tele, me acerque a ella y le dije que teníamos que hablar, esta vez mi expresión era seria, nunca soy seria, pero bueno con la perdida de mi papá las cosas van a cambiar un poco.

Carry: bien mamá, viendo que papá no esta tenemos que arreglárnosla nosotras solas *mi voz también era seria, nunca creí poder hacer esto*

Rosa: Querida, perdí a mi marido, tengo una excusa por cual faltar al trabajo *hablo muy triste, se notaba en su expresión.*

Carry: Mamá ya estoy mayor, tengo 15 y voy a cumplir 16, estoy pensando en...*me puse nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer* trabajar.

Rosa: *Mi mamá se quedo callada un rato* Hija, ¿estas segura?, pienso que eres muy chica todavía.

Carry: Mamá, no te lo dije pero, antes de morir papá me dijo que cuidara de ti, y quiero que no lleguemos a la pobreza, mamá no soy muy responsable, pero voy a tomar un empleo, por mi papá.

Rosa: *Se notaba en la expresión de mi mamá, que estaba impresionada* Bien, si crees que eres lo suficientemente responsable, puedes tener un trabajo.

Carry: Gracias mamá, pero una pregunta mas, ¿Donde trabajaba papá?

Rosa: No me acuerdo el nombre, pero recuerdo que era una pizzeria.

Carry: Bueno, no importa, voy a salir por un periódico.

Rosa: Ten cuidado, y si consigues un trabajo me avisas.

Carry: ok

Estuve caminado un rato para ir por un periodo, al comprarlo me puse a buscar un empleo, y encontré uno en el cual pagaban bien, el nombre era raro, pero decidí ir. Al llegar al establecimiento pregunte donde estaba el dueño y me dijeron que estaba en una oficina al fondo del pasillo, mientras iba para aya pude ver a los animatronics, eh escuchado sobre ellos en mi colegio, los niñatos siempre hablan que es un bonito lugar, me quede un rato observando el show hasta que un señor vino,

Dueño: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, jovencita?

Carry: Ehmm... vine por el empleo.*el señor era raro, me daba escalofríos*

Dueño: Bien, estas contratada *espere, tan rápido, wow fue fácil*, toma, este es tu uniforme empiezas hoy, llegas a las 11:00 pm.

Carry: Amm... ok, nos vemos y gracias.

Nunca creí que seria tan fácil buscar un empleo, pero bueno tengo que decirle a mamá. Al llegar a casa ya eran las 8:00 faltaba poco para que comience el trabajo, mi mamá me pregunto cual era el trabajo que conseguí,

Carry: Bueno es en una pizzeria, no me acuerdo el nombre, es raro y comienza a las 11:00

Rosa: Bien, ve a descansar,para que estés con energías.

Carry: Claro.

Me empece a probar el uniforme, que tan solo era un polo que atrás decía "seguridad", eso quería decir que puedo ir con cualquier pantalón, bueno no era tan malo, me puse a comer y a prepararme café para no tener sueño, mi mamá ya se iba a dormir, le di las buenas noches y espere a que fueran las 11:00.

A las 11:00 ya estaba yendo para el restaurante, me apresure un poco porque estaba emocionada, al llegar estaban cerrando el lugar, entre y me encontré con el dueño.

Dueño: Jovencita justo a tiempo, bueno en la oficina hay una grabadora un chico dejo instrucciones para el trabajo, en la mañana va a haber un recepcionista a ver si estas bien.

Carry: *Al escuchar lo ultimo se me puso los pelos de punta* Como que si estos bien.

Dueño: Tranquila no es nada que tengas que temer, solo ten cuidado.

Carry: ¿ok?

El dueño me dijo que ayudara a cerrar, después a las 12:00 fui para la oficina, al llegar las luces del restaurante se apagaron, la única luz era la mi oficina, eso me dio un escalofrió, me senté y puse la grabadora para oír. Al terminar de oír, me asuste un poco, resumiendo lo que dice, los animatronics se mueven por la noche y tengo que usar las luces si es que no están en las cámaras y tengo que cerrar la puerta en algunas ocasiones, empece por ver las cámaras y estaban todos, en sus posiciones, estaba viendo le lugar desde las cámaras hasta que vi un lugar que decía que estaba en reparación, creí que seria una mesa o una silla o cualquier otra cosa del restaurante.

Después de una hora, escuche un ruido, revise las cámaras y todos seguían en el escenario, agarre una linterna y saque mi cabeza por la puerta derecha, por la derecha era el final del pasillo , al voltearme vi algo que estaba corriendo, di un grito y cerré la puerta, escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez y decía déjame entrar.

Carry: !DAME UNA RAZÓN PARA DEJARTE ENTRAR!

¿?: soy solo un amigo. *su voz era cálida, pero no confía en el*

Carry:!CUAL ES TU NOMBRE!

¿?: Me llamo Foxy.

Carry: !BIEN FOXY, VETE Y NO ME HAGAS DAÑO.

Fin Carry *pov*:

1 hora antes

Foxy *pov*

Pude observar como alguien entraba a la anterior oficina de Mike y como paso con Mike yo seria el primero conocer al nuevo guardia,como es nuevo supongo que nos tendrá miedo, pero debo convencerlo, pero primero como hago para que no tenga miedo. Bueno espero una hora y decidí ir fui corriendo, vi una luz a lo lejos, entonces escuche un ruido y luego la puerta cerrarse, al parecer era una nueva guardia, yo creí que era hombre, pero no tiene nada de malo, empezó a hacerme preguntas, intente ser amigable para que no tuviera miedo pero no funciono, los otros vieron mi intento y disidieron ir a ver a la nueva guardia, fui con ellos para ver que pasa.

Foxy: Chicos, no tiene caso, no quiere ser nuestra amiga.

Freddy:*se puso a mi costado* ¿Es una mujer?

Foxy: si, ¿tiene algo de malo? *se lo dije muy inocente, creo que fue mucho mi inocencia, Freddy se alejo de mi y miro para otro lado, se veia un poco roso, pero no dije nada, solo me reí internamente*

Al llegar a la oficina la chica había cerrado todas las puertas, le toque la puerta, asiendo un intento de pasar.

Foxy: Oye niña, déjanos entrar.

Carry: NO ME LLAMO NIÑA, ME LLAMO CARRY.

Foxy: bien, Carry, ¿nos dejas entrar?

Carry: ¿PARA QUE ME MATEN? NO GRACIAS *esa niña es mala solo queríamos ser amigos*

Me puse a pensar un rato hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

Foxy: aha! Oye tengo un trato para ti.*se que no lo va a rechazar*

Carry: ¿TRATO?, CONTINUA. *SABIA QUE IBA A CAER.*

Foxy: bien, entro yo solo y te prometo que no te haré nada.

Carry: PERO.. *se notaba en su voz que estaba desconfiando* ESTA BIEN, PERO NO INTENTES NADA. AHORITA ABRO LA PUERTA.

Foxy: Yey! lo logre.

Bonnie: Siempre eres el mas amigable.

Freddy: Si es cierto, nadie te puede decir que no.

Foxy: Si lo se.

La niña abrió la puerta y pase, pero de inmediato cerro la puerta.

Carry: Bien te deje pasar, y dijiste que no me ibas a hacer daño *eso sonaba como una amenaza*

Foxy: *levanto mi mano, me pongo derecho y muevo un poco mi cola* Si, fue una promesa.

Carry: Bien para que quieres entra acá.

Foxy: Bueno solo quiero ser tu amigo.

Carry: ¿Ser mi que?

Fin Foxy *pov*

Freddy *pov*

Habíamos vuelto a nuestros lugares, Foxy y esa niña se demoraban mucho seguro que seguían hablando, no entiendo porque Foxy, se interesa tanto, bueno no se pero es muy cariñoso y también muy inocente, diría que bastante (agite mi cabeza) pensar en eso es malo, y lo hable con Mike, el fue el único que sabia mis sentimientos hacia Foxy, no puedo creer que estaba enamorado, solo eramos amigos y ahora no se que haré, si Foxy convence a la niña tal vez, ella me pueda ayudar, escuche la puerta abrirse, llame a los otros para ver que pasaba, y vi que venia Foxy y muy feliz.

Freddy: Foxy,, ¿Que paso?, que hiciste con la niña.

Foxy: bueno estuve hablando con ella un rato, para conocerla y bueno descubrí algunas cosas.

Los otros llegaron de inmediato.

Chica: Foxy: ¿que paso?

Bonnie: si que paso

Foxy: Bueno primero llamen a Golden Freddy.

Chica: Yo lo llamo.

Después de un rato vienen Chica y Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy: Foxy, que paso, ¿conociste al nuevo guardia?, ¿es malo?

Foxy: no, no es malo, y es una mujer.

Golden Freddy: Bueno no tiene nada de malo que sea una mujer, pero si es malo lo metemos en un traje.

Foxy:*se veía nervioso* no hay que llegar tanto a la violencia *moviendo sus manos, parecía que le preocupaba mucho*

Freddy: Entonces, ¿nos lo vas a presentar?

Foxy: sip *Foxy se fue un rato y con el vino la niña esa *

Carry: *le susurraba algo a Foxy*

Foxy:*le devolvía el susurro* Bien , todos acérquense, ella es Carry y tiene 15 años, bueno Carry *apuntando a la gallina* ella es Chica.

Chica.*Ella se acerco a la niña y la abrazo* un gusto.

Carry: Un gusto también, *chica se alejo*

Foxy:*señalando al conejo* El es Bonnie.

Bonnie: *Bonnie le dio la mano* Un gusto Carry *esta vez solo asintió*

Foxy: *Señalándome a mi* El es Freddy.

Freddy: Hola *solo dije eso, no tenia ganas de hacer nada mas.*

Foxy: Freddy no seas descortés *lo dijo en un puchero, ese zorro siempre me da una sonrisa*

Freddy: *Le extendí la mano y mire a Foxy* ¿mejor?

Foxy: Sip *lo vi mas alegre ne chantajeo, pero no importa* Bueno el oso dorado de ahí se llama Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy: Hola jovencita, ya sabes mi nombre, y te dijo que soy le mas viejo de toso aquí.

Carry: Un gusto

Golden Freddy: Bueno Carry, que te trajo a este humilde restaurante. *Humilde JA! ni yo me lo creo*

Carry. Bueno empezó...

Continuara...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hola gente, me siento feliz de poder escribir para ustedes otra vez, bueno desaparecí el fin de semana, el viernes tuve una fiesta de halloween (no se si se escribe así) y el miércoles hasta el viernes tuve exámenes, que flojera, esta semana no tengo exámenes así que a lo mejor escriba un poco seguido aquí, así que espero que estén al tanto, perdón si hay faltas ortográficas, también aprovecho en decirles o mas bien preguntarles si le cae esta manera de escribir díganme si les justa y si pues también díganme para ver como poder mejorar pero bueno, también para que se hagan una idea de los personajes, busquen el cómic "nightmare at freddy s pg ..",esta en ingles pero se entiende la historia, los personajes son los mismos de mi historia pero hay una pequeña diferencia, bye.

Anake12


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Secretos escondidos.

Carry *pov*:

Es divertido estar con ellos, aun no creo que un "robot" me aya convencido de estar ahí, si no fuera por un capricho de vivir esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Flash-Back:

Estaba asustada y no entendía por que los animatronics querían entra, no tenia sentido, uno me convenció, hicimos un trato, abrí la puerta, entro y la cerré, no quería que nadie mas entrara, me asuste y me aleje de el, pero algo me decía que era bueno, la expresión en su rostro mostraba felicidad, no entendía por que.

Carry: *estaba nerviosa y asustada casi ni podía hablar pero tenia que preguntar* ¿P-por que ta- tan feliz?

Foxy: Porque puedo conocer a una nueva amiga. *se notaba que estaba siendo sincero*

Carry: y ¿Por que qui-quieres habl-hablar co-conmigo?

Foxy: Umm... Buena pregunta, *se puso a pensar un poco, al segundo me respondió* Bueno, no quiero que temas, no te haremos daño, podemos tener aspecto de malo, pero somos amigables. *parecía bastante sincero no sabia si creerle o no*

Carry: Y como saber s-si me es-estas diciendo l-la verdad.

Foxy: ¿No confías en mi? *me asusto esa pregunta*

Carry: Bueno... no, sin ofender pero ¿como confiar en un animatronic con "vida propia"?

Foxy: Bueno, no pido que confíes, pero si nos conoces mejor a lo mejor y te caemos bien.

Carry: *hice una balanza con mis manos* Umm... Mi vida, o conocer robots, ummm..., vida, robots vida robots, um... !robots!

Foxy: *Parecía confundido* Que acabas de hacer.

Carry: Viendo cual de los dos elijo, bueno no seria una mala idea conocerte a ti y a tus amigos, tu pareces bastante amigable, ¿tus amigos son iguales?

Foxy: umm... *se puso a pensar una rato, me asusta, espero y no sea nada malo*

Foxy *pov*

Esa pregunta es interesante, yo si puedo ser amigable, pero los otros, Umm... Bonnie es natural al presentarse, Chica siempre es feliz, Golden Freddy nunca tiene problemas y Freddy... ufff Freddy es un caso perdido, por su "orgullo" no puede ser feliz, a veces sonríe y solo lo vi llorar una vez y apuesto a que el no quisiera repetir eso, bueno ya veré como hago para que Freddy se comporte.

Foxy: *La vi nerviosa y asustada, es rara* Bueno la mayoría si son amigables.

Carry: A que te refieres con "la mayoría".

Foxy: Bueno, luego te explico, vamos.

Carry: Espera, *que tiene, para que me detiene*, Umm... quien era el antiguo guardia.

Foxy: *Abrí los ojos como platos, puse una cara triste y llore un poco, no quería hablar de eso, pero le iba a responder, me tape la cara* *snif* Bueno, no es algo que quisiera recordar.

Carry: *Me quito las manos de la cara y pudo ver que estaba llorando* ¿Porque lloras?

Foxy: Es porque el fue un gran amigo.

Carry: Pero, me lo puedes decir ¿no?

Foxy: *Me limpie la cara* Bueno su nombre era...Mike Smith.

Pude ver como se alejo de mi, me extrañe un poco, pero cuando me quise acercar, ella empezó a llorar en silencio, no entiendo, ¿Ella lo conocía?, Me acerque a ella despacio para no asustarla, la agarre de los hombros y...

Foxy: ¿Porque lloras? *Quería llorar también pero primero quería resolver mis dudas*

Carry: *susurro algo que no entendí*

Foxy: ¿Que?

Carry: Mike Smith... era... mi padre, *Abrí los ojos como platos, no lo creía, su padre, se debe de sentir fatal, es horrible perder a alguien, la abrace no podía dejarla así, cuando me pregunto algo otra vez* ¿Quien lo mato? *sonaba seria, no quería que se molestara así que solo te respondió*

Foxy: *Rompí el abraso* Bueno es una historia larga, pero lo único que puedo decir es que un espíritu que nos tiene encerrados aquí desde el 87, volvió para matar al guardia, se apodero del traje de Golden Freddy, y...*Vi su cara de confusión* luego te lo presento, y yo lo detuve con agua bendita, y bueno un rato antes un tentáculo atravesó el estomago de tu papá, no es bonito de explicar, pero es la realidad.

Carry: Bueno, no puedo culpar a nadie por eso, pero tratare lo imposible para vengar a mi padre.

Foxy: Bueno hemos tratado todo, pero nada funciona, bueno creo que debemos irnos ya, *Abrí la puerta* ¿Vamos?

Carry: Claro.

Caminamos a el escenario, donde estaba Freddy conversando con los demás, el me vio, yo estaba feliz, el se acerco y me pregunto paso.

Freddy: Foxy, ¿Que paso?, que paso con la chica.

Foxy: Bueno hablamos y me entere de algo.

Los otro también se acercaron y le dije a chica que llamara a Golden Freddy para explicar todo.

Fin Flash-Back.

Carry *pov*

Estaba todo bien hasta que paso algo.

Foxy: *Me miro como queriendo decirme algo, yo entendí y le dije que si* Bueno, ¿recuerdan a Mike?

Chica: Claro, que pasa con el.

Bonnie: Que tiene

Freddy: ... *parecía avergonzado, seguro algo paso ese día, lo descubriré*

Foxy: Bueno, el es.. el padre de Carry. *Me señalo, yo solo baje la mirada*

Carry: Si... Foxy me explico como paso lo de su muerte.

Chica: Lo siento Carry.

Golden Freddy: La culpa es de ese espíritu.

Freddy: Si... si el no estuviera... *bajo la mirada*, no estaríamos aquí.*Los robots se miraron y bajaron la mirada, no entendía nada*

Golden Freddy: Carry, supongo que no entiendes lo que paso, ¿verdad?

Carry: Bueno, no.

G. Freddy *pov*

Golden Freddy: Bueno te explico, Paso hace mucho tiempo, técnicamente a finales del 67, yo era un niño *pude ver su cara de asombro*, si todos nosotros eramos niños, bueno continuando, yo venia aquí todos los días con mi familia, en ese tiempo solo había un robots, llamado Golden Freddy *me apunte a mi*, Me gustaba sus canciones y me gustaba comer pizza, era así asta que fue mi cumpleaños en el 68, invite a mis amigos y estuvimos ahí todo el día, hasta que en la noche mi mamá estaba pagando la fiesta, me puse a investigar un poco el lugar o mas bien a curiosear el lugar, entre a un cuarto donde guardaba al animatronics Golden Freddy, me acerque a el feliz, cuando de repente, cobro vida y me ataco, con un cuchillo que tenia en la mano, en ese momento no podía creerlo, hasta que cuando estaba apunto de morir vi que un asesino salia del traje, y decía unas palabras que no entendía, en mi ultimo suspiro, pude ver a mi mama en la puerta gritando y.. después todo se volvió negro, no se cuanto eh estado así, pero cuando pude ver un pequeña luz pude abrir mis ojos, al despertar vi que estaba en el mismo cuarto, seguía siendo de noche, me preguntaba que paso o cuanto tiempo estuve desmayado, me pare pero con dificultad, me sentía mas alto, y seguía viendo borroso, salí del cuarto y no vi a nadie, hasta que me acerque al pasillo y pude ver una pequeña luz, al parecer era un nuevo cuarto, me acerque pero no había nadie, vi un espejo y me acerque a el, cuando tuve una mejor visión, me vi en el espejo y vi que no estaba en mi cuerpo, si no en el cuerpo de Golden Freddy.

Carry: *parecía que le interesaba la historia* ¿y que paso después?

Golden Freddy: Bueno pues, en el día no podía hacer nada, al parecer el cuerpo se programaba para hacer los mismos shows de antes, después de un tiempo, me remplazaron por otro oso café *apunte a Freddy* El dueño lo llamo Freddy, yo podría descansar al fin, luego de Freddy, pude ver como traían otros tres, Una gallina *apunte a Chica* el duelo le puso Chica, Luego vi que sacaron a un conejo *apunte a Bonnie*, el duelo le puso Bonnie y le dio una guitarra, y un zorro *vi a Foxy* Lo llamaron Foxy, the pirates Fox y le pusieron un parche en un ojo, a mi me sacaron el escenario, y me guardaron en un cuarto que estaba detrás del escenario, me quitaron el programa de shows y me dejaron ahí, en el día salí del cuarto, podía tener libertad, y salí del cuarto para ver el show, eran buenos y mas amigables, a los niños les gustaba y se reían con las historias de Foxy, en la noche fui al escenario y vi que no se movían, me sentía solo al estar ahí, pensé que siempre me quedaría solo.

Carry: Wow es una buena historia, me gusta , pero y los demás, también tienes historias.

Foxy: pues yo si.

Bonnie: Pues si.

Chica: la mía no es muy buena.

Freddy: no te interesa mi historia.

Carry: hay que malhumorado.

Golden Freddy:*me enoje un poco* Freddy, no seas malo con Carry.

Freddy: uff... Perdón.

Carry *pov*

Carry: No hay problema, porque no cuentan sus historias.

Todos se miraron entre si y el que hablo fue Foxy.

Foxy: Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea, igual ya va a amanecer.

Carry:*Mire la hora* uff... bueno ya son las 5 de la mañana *bostezo* bueno necesito café, ahorita vuelvo.

Me fui a la oficina por un poco de café, me serví un poco en una taza y la tome, es duro estar despierta en la noche, pero vale la pena, al terminar, volví y todos menos Freddy estaban conversando, vi para todos lados y pude ver a Freddy ir al pasillo del baño, lo seguí y vi que al llegar al baño empezó a llorar, me dio u poco de pena, no entendía el porque que lloraba, quise acercarme a el pero decidí que seria mejor escucharlo un rato.

Freddy: ufff ... *sniff* *sniff* Con la muerte de Mike. ya no se que hacer, o como actuar, no quería que muriera, solo duro 3 noches, ahora que esta su hija, me pregunto y me podrá ayudar.

Escuchaba cada palabra, ¿que ayuda necesitaba?, dice que necesitaba a mi papá, ¿que habrá echo mi papá?, decidí entrar.

Carry: Freddy... *estaba sentado en el piso, con la cara entre sus rodillas* Hay.. Freddy.

Freddy: ¿Que quieres?

Carry: Te escuche, y me encantaría ayudarte, pero antes también escuche que mi padre hizo algo, explícamelo todo y con gusto te ayudare.

Freddy: Bueno, tu padre al igual que tu, me encontraron aquí, le explique el porque que me sentía raro al estar con Foxy, y me dijo que estaba enamorado de el, no me lo creía y entonces solo me dijo que actuara tranquilo y no me desesperara.

Carry: *Me quede sin habla, no lo creía Freddy, enamorado de Foxy, wow eso no se escucha todos los días* Bueno, Freddy, no hay ningún problema en que estés enamorado de Foxy, y lo que dijo me padre es cierto, mantente tranquilo y no te desesperes, y si quieres conquistarlo deberás de ser una buena persona, Foxy es muy amigable, y tu, bueno eres muy serio, ¿entiendes las cosa?

Freddy: Creo que si, un poco, haber si quiero conquistarlo, debo de ser mas amigable y menos serio, o eso es lo que entendí.

Carry: Bien, si estas listo así que sal y conquista lo, galán *le guiñe un ojo*

Freddy: *se paro de repente asustándome* Es cierto debo de hacerlo, y perdón por botarte.

Carry: no hay problema *me extendió la mano para ayudarme* gracias.

Freddy: Vamos.

Al llegar al escenario Freddy se acerco a Foxy, pero de repente sonaron las campanas y todos tenían que volver a sus lugares, me acerque a Freddy mientras caminaba y le susurre.

Carry: Sera para la próxima, galán. y todos volvieron a sus lugares, fui a la oficina por mis cosas y al salir vi a alguien, seguro es el recepcionista, me acerque y salude.

Carry: Buenos días, mi nombre es Carry y el dueño me contrato ayer en la noche. *extendí mi mano.*

Recepcionista: *También me dio su mano* Un gusto Carry, soy el recepcionista del restaurante, ¿como te fue en tu primer día?

Carry: Bastante bien, gracias, bueno me tengo que ir hasta esta noche.

Recepcionista: Claro

Volví a mi casa feliz y orgullosa por que, en mi primer día todo salido bien .

Continuara...

Hola gente bonita, ya se que dije que iba a actualizar esta semana, pero no se pudo, y tengo razones.

1\. Mi hermano estuvo conmigo toda la semana.

2\. Eh estado estudiando (no diré para que)

Bueno gracias por sus comentarios, y a los que no entendieron lo que dije la vez pasada, se los vuelvo a repetir, "para que se hagan una idea de como son los personajes, lean el cómic Nightmares at Freddy s " la historia no es igual que el cómic no y no va a hacer la misma, y mis personajes son bonitos XD, no son malos en esta historia y menos Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy: Yeah Bitches (?) XD

Pero bueno, hasta la siguiente.

Anake12


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Descubrimientos (y explicación)

Carry *pov*

Genial, mi primer día termino y de la mejor manera, ahora tengo nuevos amigos, aunque son unos amigos raros, ademas no puedo creer que a Freddy le guste Foxy, es raro, pero no discrimino, ahhh (bostezo) tengo sueño, seria mejor correr para llegar rápido a casa, que suerte que hoy no hay clases, gracias a Dios que es sábado, y el martes sera mi cumpleaños, me siento muy feliz, es el mejor día del mundo.

Llegue a casa, y mi mamá seguía durmiendo, no puedo decir nada en contra de eso, son recién las 7:00AM. Fui a mi cuarto a dormir un poco para recuperar mis energías, al llegar a mi cuarto me tire en mi cama y me dormí.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Desperté y no estaba en mi cama, estaba echada en el suelo, me sentía aturdida, así que espere un rato hasta tener mi visión bien, al levantarme pude observar que estaba en el restaurante, mejor dicho en el show stage, algo raro pasaba, no había nadie, al rato escuche risas, parecía que era de los animatronics, me alivie un poco y decidí ir hasta ahí, hasta que escuche un ruido, parecía una pelea, quise investigar un poco, fui hasta un cuarto y vi que estaba Golden Freddy peleando con "algo" negro parecía un espíritu, entonces escuche pasos acercarse, !NO PUEDE SER!, era... era mi padre, estaba asustado, que diablos pasaba aquí, entonces pude ver como el espíritu entraba en Golden Freddy, de su boca empezaron a salir tentáculos, mi padre echo un grito de terror, y... un tentáculo le atravesó el estomago, otra vez escuche pasos y vi a los animatronics menos a Foxy, les grite para que ayudaran a mi padre, pero no me escuchaban, !¿que acaso no saben que estoy aquí?!, quise ayudarlo yo, pero atravesaba las cosas, es como si yo fuese un fantasma, lo único que podía hacer era observar, entonces escuche nuevos pasos, mire hacia la puerta y era Foxy, vi que todos lloraban menos Freddy, entonces Foxy se acerco a Golden Freddy y le tiro una especie de líquido, de Golden Freddy salio el espíritu y dijo "me vengare", entonces con eso empece a llorar, voltee vi que no era la única, después vi que Golden Freddy se acerco a mi padre, eh intento hacer algo pero no paso nada, entonces le dijo a Foxy, (que estaba abrazado a Freddy y llorando los dos) " es tarde, lo siento".

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0-0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Desperté sobresaltada, estaba otra vez en mi cuarto, me levante rápidamente y baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina, al llegar vi a mi madre y me tranquilicé.

Rosa: Carry, que paso, fui a tu cuarto y estabas durmiendo, decidí dejarte dormir. *Parecía preocupada, seguro que noto mi estado*

Carry: Emm... Bueno, no paso nada, solo me dio hambre.*en algo decía la verdad, me rugían las tripas, no lo puedo negar*

Rosa: Bueno, con ese comentario, te haré el desayuno, ve a la sala, y mira un poco de tele.

Carry: Claro mamá, gracias.

Fui a la sala, empece a ver los canales y estaba dando un programa de misterios, me intereso y decidí verlo. Después de una entrevista con un tipo que supuesta mente vio a "Pie Grande" (N/A: No se me ocurrió otra cosa XD), dio un resumen de lo que daría después, y... no lo creía iban a dar una supuesta teoría de lo paso en "Freddy Fazbear Pizza", decidí verlo. Después de ver y desayunar me fui a mi cuarto a dormir, estaba cansada.

Al despertar ya eran las 5:00PM , no creí que me dormiría tanto, pero bueno, salí de mi cuarto y busque a mi mamá, pero no estaba, a lo mejor fue a trabajar, decidí entrar a la computadora, estaba investigando algo de lo que dijeron en el programa, al encontrarlo observe que Foxy había mordido a una niña, no se sabe la razón, pero todos creyeron que estaba malogrado es por eso que se queda encerrado en Pirates Cove, también la gente se quejo que en los trajes de los animatronics olía a sangre y moco, se cree que tiene algo que ver con unos niños desaparecidos, NO LO PUEDO CREER, como la gente puede decir eso, deberían de saber mejor la historia, tengo una idea, les preguntare que es lo que paso y de seguro se me aclaran las ideas. En la misma pagina encontré algo, decía algo como "YAOI", que raro nombre, lo pondré pero por curiosidad.

Carry: WTF, !¿Que es esto?!

En la noche:

Genial, otra noche de trabajo, espero que Freddy por fin se lo diga, porque si no lo hace no se que voy a hacer con él. Fui corriendo para ir lo mas pronto al restaurante, tenia que decirle a los chicos las cosas que hay en Internet, pero no todo lo que vi.

Al llegar ya estaba cerrado, pero había una puerta todavía abierta, entre rápido y me encontré con el recepcionista, parecía nervioso, es muy raro.

Recepcionista: Hola Carry, espero que vengas con energías para esta noche.

Carry: Si, me siento genial y espero que sea una buena noche.

Recepcionista: Bueno, suerte y hasta la mañana. *El señor se fue y fui corriendo hasta la oficina*

Deje mis cosas y me senté un rato, vi las cámaras, y todo seguía igual, bueno, seguí viendo hasta que Bonnie se movió, luego Chica y luego Freddy, después se acerco Foxy y todos empezaron a hablar, no se escuchaba nada, salí de la oficina para ver de que tanto hablan, Al ver el escenario vi que todos, hasta Golden Freddy, estaban ahí, me dio curiosidad y sin hacer ruido me subí al escenario y me tape con las telas que colgaban, pude escuchar un poco lo que decían.

Chica: Entonces el Martes, ¿no?

Foxy: Si, recuerda que tu eres la mejor haciendo esto.

Bonnie: Tranquilo, me fijare que lo haga.

Chica: Jaja, muy gracioso. *Que sarcástica, pero de que tanto hablan, que planean*

Freddy: ¿Estas seguro de esto?

Foxy: Por supuesto, Mike me lo dijo. *¿Mi papá?, y ahora que les dijo*

Golden Freddy: Bueno, Entonces no le decimos nada a Carry, ¿Verdad?

Animatronics: no.

Foxy: Genial, entonces iré a buscar a Carry, para que venga a estar con nosotros.

Freddy: ¿Ya llego?

Chica: Pues claro, ya son las 12:00, ya debe de estar aquí.

Que estarán ocultando, no se, pero lo descubriré, pero creo que seria mejor volver a la oficina para que crean que no se nada, sali en silencio del escenario y corrí sin que nadie me viera , uff creí que no lo lograría.

Carry: Por poco y no me salvo.

¿?: Salvarte de que. *me quede fría, se escuchaba como Foxy, voltee y era el, por suerte no me vio anteriormente*

Carry: Foxy hola, bueno salvarme de... de nada, tranquilo.

Foxy: Ok? *No parecía conforme con mi respuesta*, bueno, vamos, los otros están felices que volvieras otra noche.

Carry: Claro, vamos.

Caminamos hasta Show Stage, y vi a todos, estaban felices, no entendía el porque, pero no importaba. Después de saludar a todos les conté el sueño que tuve, al terminar todos se miraron entre si.

Carry: Emm... ¿Que pasa?

Golden Freddy: Carry... Así murió tu padre realmente.

Carry: Bueno, Foxy me dijo que había muerto por que le traspaso un tentáculo, pero vi todo lo que paso, * Vi a Freddy avergonzado, debo descubrir* que paso*

Golden Freddy: Bueno no sabría explicar lo de tu sueño, pero tal vez algo o "alguien" quiere que sepas la verdad.

Carry: *Me puse a pensar un rato, pero luego me puse nerviosa* y... ¿si fue ese espíritu?

Con mi comentario todos se quedaron callados, nadie decía nada hasta que Golden Freddy hablo.

Golden Freddy: Pues... esa es una buena deducción, pero tal vez podría ser Mike tratando de explicarte la verdad.

Foxy: Eso quiere decir... que Mike ¿sigue vivo?

Freddy: No Foxy, Mike esta muerto... ¿verdad?

Bonnie: Pues... lo que vimos debe de ser cierto.

Chica: Si... todos vimos lo que paso.

Golden Freddy: Pero quien dijo que no se podía comunicar con Carry, después de todo es su hija.

Todos se pusieron serios, hasta que algo paso.

Espíritu: ¿Porque tan serios? *su voz era ronca, pero también desagradable*

Todos dirigimos la cabeza para donde estaba el espíritu, vi y todos estaban con caras molestas, Golden Freddy en posición de ataque y los restos solo miraban.

Golden Freddy: Que haces aquí y que es lo que quieres.

Espíritu: Hay mi querido Golden Freddy, tu sabes para que vengo.

Foxy: * Parecía nervioso y dio un gruñido* No te la llevaras.

Espíritu: *se acerco a Foxy rápidamente* No me hables con ese tono, tendrás que aprender las consecuencias. *El espíritu rodeo a Foxy y el desapareció*

Carry: !Foxy!, Que le hiciste.

Freddy: Tráelo de vuelta o...

Espíritu: o que, tu no me puedes hacer daño.

El espíritu envolvió a Freddy y loo hizo desaparecer al igual que a Foxy.

Carry: Que le has echo, donde están.

Espíritu: No te lo voy a decir, pero una cosa, siguen dentro del restaurante.

Con esas palabras el espíritu desapareció, estay llena de rabia, donde podrían estar, pero dijo que siguen dentro del restaurante.

Golden Freddy: Miren, dijo que siguen en el restaurante, bueno son las 2:00 tenemos tiempo, apresúrense.

Nos separamos a buscar por todo el restaurante, solo espero que estén bien.

Foxy *pov*

El espíritu me había enviado a otro lugar, no se exactamente a donde, pero esta todo oscuro, no se que lugar es este, pero tengo miedo, parecía un cuarto, pero inmenso. Prendí mis ojos como focos y empece a caminar, todo estaba muy sucio y con telarañas, no me gustaba, al rato escuche una risa, parecía la de un niño y vi algo acercarse mas y mas, empece a retroceder y en un rato me caí y el se acerco, como sonaba era un niño chiquito, gordito y parecía de porcelana con cosas rojas pintadas a los costados de los cachetes.

Niño: Por fin llegas *su voz era aguda pero macabra*

Foxy a-a que te refieres.

Niño Me refiero a que que llegaste muy tarde, pero no importa, mi nombre es niño de los globos (Esta en español, porque no me acuerdo como se escribe en ingles, pero pondré BB como nombre XP)

Foxy: ok?, pero que tengo que ver en esto.

BB: Pues... eh venido para ayudarte *yo creí que me aria daño*

Foxy: ¿Me vas a ayudar a salir de aquí?

BB: Bien lo único que debes hacer... *de su pantalón saco algo, una especie de tubo miniatura que expulsaba humo* es meterte eso en la boca y absorber el humo, eso te liberara de este lugar.

Foxy: ¿Enserio?, hay muchas gracias, pero ¿que es?

BB: Nada de preguntas, solo absorbe, me tengo que ir, espero volver a verte *El niño me dio la cosa esa y se fue*

No se si hacerlo o no, podría ser una trampa, pero la única manera para salir de aquí.

Freddy *pov*

Hay... donde diablos estoy, recuerdo que que el espíritu atrapo a Foxy... !Foxy! a lo mejor me mando al mismo lugar que a Foxy, debo buscarlo, prendí mis ojos para poder ver mejor el lugar, era muy extraño, donde me encontrare, al rato olí un aroma asqueroso, era.. ¿humo?, seguí el olor que que vi a Foxy, estaba fumando un cigarrillo, fui corriendo hacia el y se lo quite de la boca.

Freddy: !Foxy, pero que diablos te pasa, ¿acaso quieres morir?!

Foxy: ¿Freddy?, lo siento, creo que fue una tramp- *Foxy callo desmayado*

Freddy: FOXY, FOXY, RESPONDE. *Foxy no respondía*

bien creo que debe descansar, esa cosa es peligrosa en los robots, podríamos morir, pero nunca eh dicho nada sobre eso a nadie los únicos que sabemos somos yo y Golden Freddy. En todo caso, espero salir pronto de aquí.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0-0_0_0_0

Pues... no tengo palabras para decir el porque del que no eh echo capítulos durante semanas, pues el problema es el colegio, estoy en exámenes bimestrales, los últimos del año, después ya tengo todo libre, osea que la siguiente semana estaré actualizando capítulos como siempre.

Por ultimo, noticias que iba a decir, salio Five Nights at Fredd ya lo probé y es un gran juego, pienso poner FNAF 2 durante los avancen de los capítulos, y por ultimo gracias a sus comentarios y por el apoyo, hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Anake12


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: ¿Primer paso?

Foxy *POV*:

Abrí un poco mis ojos después de no se cuanto tiempo, que paso, no se, pero si recuerdo que un niño me dio una cosa extraña, y al final Freddy... Freddy... Freddy... el... me salvo, pero donde estará. Me acomode un poco, estaba en algo suave así que no quería dejarlo, se sentía como pelo, pero suave, abrí mas mis ojos para observar en donde estaba echado y...

Freddy: Foxy, por fin despiertas, me estaba asustando de que no despertaras.

Foxy: Freddy... *me sonroje, no podía creer que estaba echado en Freddy, por suerte no se me nota porque esta todo oscuro* em... ¿cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

Freddy: Pues... no mucho, *Se paro conmigo en brazos, ay dios esto no esta pasando* ¿Te puedes parar?

Foxy: Creo... *intenté pararme, pero no pude*

Freddy: Bueno... no importa, te puedo cargar.

Foxy: Lo siento. *otra vez estábamos en el suelo*

Freddy: Sentir que.

Foxy: Que por mi culpa estemos aquí. *Me empezaron a salir las lagrimas*

Freddy: Foxy... no es tu culpa.

Foxy: ¡si lo es, si no fuera por mi, no estaríamos aquí! *me tape mis ojos con mis manos y empece a sollozar*

Como seguíamos en el suelo y no me podía parar, me voltee y me aleje un poco de Freddy, paso un momento, cuando sentí dos brazos rodear mi cintura y abrazarme, con eso sonroje mucho.

Freddy: *Estaba cerca de mi oído* No es tu culpa, y si lo fuera que importa, estamos juntos... en esto.

Hay, Freddy es tan cariñoso, no se que hacer, siento algo, pero no se que es, a veces me pasa cuando estoy cerca de Freddy, no se explicarlo, pero se siente bien.

Foxy: ¿E-Enserio?

Freddy: Si... *Me voltio y limpio mis lagrimas* Todo estará bien *Me abrazo* saldremos de aquí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Carry *pov*:

Buscamos mucho tiempo, casi como tres horas, vi mi reloj y eran las 4:00 y no están por ningún lado, regrese a show stage y no había nadie, me senté en una silla y suspire, después llego Golden Freddy, me vio y se acerco ami.

Golden Freddy: Carry, ¿tuviste suerte?

Carry: *Suspire* no para nada. *luego vinieron Bonnie y Chica*

Bonnie: Oigan ¿tuvieron suerte?

Chica: Yo no *se veía muy triste*

Golden Freddy: Tampoco yo.

Carry: Yo menos, grr *golpee la mesa* donde podrían estar, ya vimos todo el restaurante.

Golden Freddy: No se que haremos si no los encontramos.

Chica: Tal vez no buscamos bien.

Carry: Podría ser, pero que otro lugar hay para buscar.

Bonnie: ¿Ya buscaron en Parts and Service?

Carry: ¿Parts and que? *no vi para nada ese lugar*

Chica: ¿Y si están allí?

Golden Freddy: ¡Que esperan vamos para aya!

Todos empezaron a correr, yo solo los seguí ya que nunca eh estado allí. Al llegar, la puerta estaba con candado, tal vez estén allí.

Chica: !Diablos!, está cerrado.

Bonnie: ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Golden Freddy: Aléjense todos, voy a romper el candado.

Todos no alejamos y Golden Freddy levanto sus manos, todo un respiro, y... rompió el candado, entonces abrió la puerta y entró, luego entro Bonnie y luego Chica, al final final entré yo, pero al entrar di un gran grito.

Carry: !AHHHHHH!

Golden Freddy: ¡Carry!, ¿que pasó?

Carry: Nada, e-es solo q-que, este lugar da miedo *Chica se me acerco*

Chica: Tranquila, solo son cabezas de remplazo, si se rompe una parte de nuestros trajes, aquí se repara.

Carry: Bueno, pero este lugar seguirá siendo espeluznante.

Golden Freddy: *suspiró* No están aquí.

Carry: ¡¿Que?, pero entonces donde están!

Golden Freddy: No tengo ni una idea de donde podrían estar, ya vimos todos los cuartos del restaurante.

Salimos todo a Show stage a poder pensar donde podrían estar, cuando de pronto... apareció ese maldito espíritu.

Carry: ¿¡Que quieres!? *estaba enojada, cuando viene no lo soporto*

Espíritu: Pues... vengo a decirles que se les acaba el tiempo. *lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, que es muy molesta*

Golden Freddy: ¿T-tiempo? Carry, ¿Que hora es?

Carry: Son las... 5:50...*Se paso el tiempo volando cuando buscas a alguien*

Chica: oh no... ¿y ahora? en el día van a sospechar que falta Freddy.

Espíritu: Tranquilos que ya lo tengo arreglado.

Estiró su mano hacia el escenario y... apareció una replica de Freddy.

Carry:¿Pero que diablos?

Espíritu: Es una replica de su querido Freddy.

Golden Freddy: Bueno, creo que servirá por el día.

Espíritu: Bueno, pues solo tienen hasta la siguiente noche para encontrarlos a ambos.

Carry: ¿Espera y Foxy?

Espíritu: Ya nadie mira a Foxy, así que... que importa jajaja *Con esa risa el Espíritu se fue*

Eso de que nadie mira a Foxy me había hecho recordar lo que iba a preguntar en un principio, pero con todo lo sucedido, no se pudo.

Golden Freddy: Pues... Creo que ya son las 6:00 ¿no?

Carry: Bueno dentro de dos minutos van a hacer las 6:00.

Golden Freddy: Bueno, vuelvan a sus lugares, la siguiente noche seguiremos buscando.

Carry: Golden Freddy, ¿Que pasa si no encontramos a Freddy y a Foxy?

Golden Freddy: No te preocupes, los encontraremos. Bueno, me voy, adiós Carry.

Carry: Adiós Golden Freddy.

Fui corriendo para la oficina a recoger mis cosas, cuando regrese el recepcionista ya estaba ahí.

Recepcionista: Carry, hola, como te fue.

Carry: Bueno, me fue bien, aunque algo mal.

Recepcionista: ¿Porque?

Carry: Bueno, jeje, problemas con los animatrónicos.

Recepcionista: ¿Problemas?, ¿que clase de problemas'

Carry: Bueno, no es tan grave, y ya me tengo que ir, en la noche hablamos, ¿ok?

Recepcionista: Claro, descansa Carry.

Carry: claro, adiós. *y me fui*

Normal *pov*

Recepcionista: Problemas..., seguro intentaron matarla, lo sabia, tengo que decirle al dueño urgentemente.

Recepcionista: Señor, Carry se quejo que tiene problemas con los animatronicos.

Dueño: ¿Intentaron matarla?

Recepcionista: Bueno, no me dijo el problema, pero sospecho que podría ser ese.

Dueño: Bueno, no podemos tener otra muerte, *golpeo la mesa* ¡se acabo, llamaré al mecánico!

Un rato después:

Dueño: *Al teléfono* Esa es una idea mejor que la mía, claro, ¿dentro de tres semanas?, estupendo *colgó*, bueno asunto arreglado.

Recepcionista: entonces... ¿arreglarán a los animatronicos?

Dueño: Mejor que eso... los remplazaremos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Carry *pov*:

Estaba en mi casa, me había quedado dormida, pues había sido una larga noche, espero que encontremos a Freddy y a Foxy, deben de estar asustados, pero... si están los dos juntos..., Freddy podría aprovechar en confesarse a Foxy, y si lo hace... espero que Foxy lo acepte... jejejejeje, formarían una linda pareja, aunque técnicamente ambos son hombres, aggg eso me recuerda lo que vi en la computadora, quedare trauma da de por vida, tengo que dejar de ser curiosa, aunque, está bien que dos hombres se quieran, no hay que ser racistas, y menos con los homosexuales (lección de vida XD).

Me desperté después de horas y con cansancio fui hasta el baño, me lave la cara para poder despertar mejor, luego baje hacia la cocina, creo que mi mamá se fue a trabajar, ufff ya no la veo mucho, pero al menos puedo ganar dinero para la casa, y eso es bueno, entre a la cocina para encontrar algo que comer, pero un papel tirado en el suelo me llamo la atención, lo agarre y como estaba enrollado lo estire... me sorprendí, era un mapa de todos los cuartos del restaurante, lo volví a enrollar y empece a prepararme algo de comer. Mientras comía veía el mapa, agarre un lapicero y empece a marcar los sitios en donde buscamos a Freddy y a Foxy, al terminar de marcar vi que faltaba un lugar donde buscar.

Carry: Aha, ese es el lugar donde hay que buscar, pero la duda es, ¿Quien me dejo el mapa?

Busque atrás de la hoja y vi que había algo escrito.

Carry: *Empecé a leer* "Querida Carry, si encontraste este mensaje, quiere decir que no eres tonta, jajaja, bueno, te entrego este mapa para ayudarte con tu búsqueda de tus amigos, si no los encuentras esta noche, morirán, se despide, tu enemigo", ¿Enemigo?, lo que menos quiero es eso, pero igual debo de encontrarlos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Foxy *pov*:

Freddy y yo seguíamos encerrados, en el cuarto, hace horas vimos por un hueco que se había echo de día, me estaba asustando, y se lo dije a Freddy, pero me dice a cada rato "vamos a salir de aquí" o "no tienes de que preocuparte", empiezo a creer que Freddy también piensa que no vamos a salir de aquí.

Foxy: Freddy... dime la verdad.

Freddy: ¿Verdad?

Foxy: Nunca saldremos de qui, ¿verdad?

Freddy: Foxy... si-

Foxy: ¡Por favor Freddy, nunca saldremos de aquí, ya se ah hecho de día y nadie nos a encontrado!

Freddy: ...

Foxy: !Empiezo a creer que tu sabes que no saldremos de aquí!

Freddy: Foxy... mira, tienes razón, no creo que salgamos de aquí, pero no nos queda otra opción que esperar.

Foxy: Bueno... entonces... esperare contigo. *di una sonrisa y me sonroje un poco*

Freddy se sorprendió, y también se sonrojo un poco, a veces es un poco incomodo estar con Freddy, porque a veces pasan estas cosas.

Freddy: Bueno... esta bien...

Esperamos mucho tiempo, hasta creo que ya iba a anochecer, Freddy me dijo que no pierda las esperanzas. Cuando ya se había hecho de noche seguíamos esperando, Freddy prendió sus ojos para poder ver en la oscuridad, no paso mucho cuando me volví a desesperar.

Foxy: grrr ¡Freddy, ya me harte, nadie nos va a encontrar!

Freddy: Foxy ya hablamos de eso.

Foxy: ¡Pero ya estamos aquí mucho tiempo, no entiendo como lo puedes soportar!

Freddy:...

Foxy:¡Lo peor de todo es que no se porque me importa si mi "vida" no vale nada!

Freddy: ¡Como que no vale nada!

Foxy: *empece a llorar* ¡No te hagas el tonto, tu sabes que nadie me quiere, los niños me odian, me dejaron sin reparación!

Freddy: ¡No hables de esa manera, si te quieren!

Foxy: ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, todos te quieren, mírame, tengo un gran hueco en el estomago y a veces hago corto circuito!

Freddy:¡Son solo defectos!, Foxy ...tal vez los niños no te quieran, pero nosotros si, Golden, Chica, Bonnie, Carry te quieren.

Foxy: ¿Y tu? *seguía llorando, solo quería salir de aquí*

Freddy: *Se sonrojo mucho* No Foxy... yo no te quiero...

Foxy:¿Que? *Estaba confundido, como que no me quiere*

Freddy me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo a el, yo solo me deje llevar y me sonroje mucho.

Freddy: Yo... *Se acerco a mi cara* Te Amo... *abrí mucho mis ojos, y el junto nuestro labios*

Me dijo sus sentimientos, estando solos, y el beso... se sentía bien. Cerré mis ojos y rodee su cuello con mis mano, era muy hermoso, nunca creí que le gustara a Freddy, siempre que estábamos juntos y el se sonrojaba era por que me amaba, pero... como se lo tomaran los demás y si nos odian después, no se.

Freddy se separo de mis labios y abrí un poco mis ojos, estaba muy sonrojado y Freddy también.

Freddy: Y... ¿tu también me amas?

Foxy: Freddy... yo...

De pronto escuchamos un ruido extraño y a alguien hablando, de inmediato Freddy y yo nos separamos ya que una parte del techo se rompió y de el salio Carry.

Carry: !Chicos están aquí! *Parecía muy feliz de vernos*

Freddy y Foxy: ¿¡Carry!? *ambos corrimos para donde estaba ella y ella nos abrazo a ambos*

Carry: Me da gusto saber que están bien *miro para arriba gritándole a alguien* Oye están aquí baja la escalera.

¿? :!ok! *No reconozco de quien es esa voz*

Del hueco salio una escalera en la cual subió Carry, Freddy y yo, al salir vi que estábamos en la oficina. Todos se acercaron y nos abrazaron a Freddy y a mi. Luego en show stage.

Foxy: Bueno... me explican que paso, y como nos rescataron.

Carry: Pues... no fue una cosa sencilla pero...

(N/A: No pondré la explicación por que es muy aburrida, así que vamos después de esa aburrida explicación)

Freddy: Bueno, no tiene sentido que el espíritu te ayude, seguro es una trampa.

Golden Freddy: Podría serlo, pero lo mas importante es que están bien.

Carry: Si es cierto al menos ya están con nosotros.

Freddy *pov*:

Después de un rato de charlar Bonnie, Chica, Foxy Y Golden se fueron por otro lugar, mientras que yo me jale a Carry a su oficina.

Carry: Bien Freddy... porque me jalaste hasta aquí.

Freddy: Tsk bien sabes el porque.

Carry: Un momento... no me digas que... ¿te confesaste a Foxy?

Freddy: Pues... algo así *me sonroje al recordar* lo bese.

Carry: ohhhh... uhhhh no se resistió a tus encantos jejejeje ¿eh?

Freddy: ¡Cállate!

Carry: jajajajaja calma las aguas, jeje ese Freddy resulto ser todo un galán.

Freddy: *Me encogí de hombros*

Carry: Bueno y que pasó después del beso.

Freddy: Le pregunte si también me amaba y cuando me estaba respondiendo... pues... nos rescataron.

Carry: Bueno... al menos aprovechaste la ocasión... jejeje.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno... pues aquí termina el capítulo, parece que empezó el Frexy ejejejeje, bueno pues gracias por los comentarios y de paso les dijo que en futuros fanfiction, voy a mejorar mi forma de escribir, y pues eso de la ortografía... pues la verdad no se que pasa, cuando guardo el capitulo se borrar algunas letras o se cambian algunas palabras, pues... mientras resuelvo ese problema, espero que no les moleste, pues... me despido

Anake12


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Nuevo amor

Carry *pov*:

Otra noche, espero que no aya mas problemas con ese espíritu, ya nos causo problemas, pero no se puede hacer nada, solo disfrutar estar con todos ellos, y lo que pase. Estaba caminando para llegar al restaurante, era un poco temprano para ir, pero no tenia nada que hacer en mi casa así que es mejor estar en el restaurante que en mi casa, al llegar recién estaban cerrando el local, así que entre y me encontré con el recepcionista que al verme se acerco ami.

Recepcionista: Hola Carry. *parecía que tenia algo detrás de la espalda*

Carry: Hola. *le salude feliz, pero me intriga que tiene*

Recepcionista: Oye, el dueño me pidió que te entregara esto *en frente de mi estaba una botella de vodka*

Carry: *lo agarre* Em... gracias, pero porque

Recepcionista: Bueno, el dueño te lo da ya que eres la única guardia mujer que a estado mas tiempo en el restaurante, y me pidió que te entregara el regalo y esta carta.

Carry: Bueno, gracias.

Recepcionista: Claro, adiós, que tengas una buena noche. *se alejo de mi*

Abrí la carta y la leí, decía "Felicidades por trabajar con nosotros y espero que te guste el regalo, como todavía eres menor lo puedes llevar a tu casa y allí guardarlo, o regalarle a alguien de tu familia, pero es tuyo", mire la botella y guarde la carta, esperé a que cerraran para irme a la oficina. Después de unos minutos, cuando todos se habían ido, fui a show stage y vi que ya nadie estaba en su lugar, así que me senté un rato en una silla y deje la botella en la mesa, al rato escuche un ruido y me paré para investigar, el ruido venia de la cocina, al llegar la puerta estaba cerrada, la abrí y...

Chica: *estaba molesta* ¡Ya déjame Bonnie!

Bonnie: Perdón, pero me pareció divertido.

Chica: ¿Te parece eso divertido? *Chica estaba cubierta de pizza*

Bonnie: Para mi si, te ves chistosa jaja.

Carry: Em... ¿chicos?

Chica: Ayy Carry no sabia que estabas viendo.

Carry: Bueno... acabo de entrar, ¿Que paso?

Chica: Pues este conejo *dijo molesta apuntando a Bonnie* me lanzo la pizza que estaba haciendo.

Bonnie: Ya te dije perdón, no me tienes que gritar.

Chica: Como que no...

Los deje a los dos pelear y me fui a mi oficina, al entrar me encontré con Freddy dando vueltas en la silla.

Freddy: Wiiii *En su tono se escuchaba triste*

Carry: *entrecerré mis ojos* Hey que estas haciendo.

Freddy: *se exalto al verme* Pues... aquí esperándote.

Carry: ¿Porque?

Freddy: Pues... no quiero ver a Foxy, me da miedo, así que... ¿Puedes ir tu?

Carry: y porque yo

Freddy: Pues tu le caes bien y... bueno solo puedes hablar con el.

Carry: Bueno está bien.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a pirates cove, miré un rato el lugar y la cámara que vigila estaba encendida, seguro Freddy está observando, lo mire un rato y entré a pirates cove, encontré a Foxy sentado en un rincón.

Carry: Emm... ¿Foxy?

Foxy: ¡Ahh! *parece que se asusto al verme* ¡Carry!, cuando llegaste.

Carry: Hace un momento.

Foxy: Pues... que te trae aquí.

Carry: Ahh... pues, mira yo... vine a hacerte algunas preguntas *me acerque a él y me senté a su costado*

Foxy: Bueno, que clases de preguntas. *se puso nervioso*

Carry: umm... t-te... ¿te gusta Freddy?

Foxy se quedo callado, se sonrojo mucho y miro para otro lado.

Foxy: ¡No!, lo quiero, pero como a-amigo, n-nada mas.

Carry: ¿Estas seguro? *Me paré y hice que mirara mi ojos*

Foxy: Emm... si c-claro que e-estoy seguro.

Carry: Tranquilo Foxy, puedes confiar en mi.

Foxy: Ah... pero no oculto n-nada.

Carry: Entonces... ¿Porque estás sonrojado?

Foxy: Porque... ¡Bueno lo admito!, siento algo por Freddy, pero no se que es, cuando nos quedamos encerrados, el... el... *cerro sus ojos* ¡El me beso!, y... y... me gusto.

Carry: Foxy... está bien, estás enamorado.

Foxy: Pero... como se si lo que siento por el es amor.

Carry: haber, te beso y te gusto *me senté enfrente de el*, te sonrojaste cuando te pregunte si te gustaba, eso quiere decir que lo amas.

Foxy: Pero... como se lo dijo.

Carry: Tranquilo, que te puedo ayudar.

Foxy: ¿Enserio?

Carry: Por supuesto, ahorita está en mi oficina, vamos para allá.

Foxy: Tengo miedo.

Carry: Tranquilo, no tienes nada que temer.

Ambos nos levantamos y fui con Foxy a mi oficina, al llegar a la entrada le pedí a Foxy que hiciera silencio, ambos nos asomamos por la ventana y vimos a Freddy, seguía dando vueltas con la silla y diciendo "Wiii", pero esta vez mas feliz.

Foxy: *Me estaba susurrando* jaja, que gracioso es.

Carry: si... jeje da un poco de gracia. Bueno, ¿Estás listo?

Foxy: No... *por su tono de voz parecía nervioso*

Carry: Oye, no te pongas nervioso, mira voy a hablar con él y luego tu entras, ¿vale?

Foxy: Vale.

Entre a la oficina y Freddy miraba el techo dando vueltas.

Carry: Em... ¿Freddy?

Freddy: ¿Um?, ahh volviste, ¿y?

Carry: y...que

Freddy: Como que "y que" hablaste con él.

Carry: Pues claro, si tu estabas observando.

Freddy: Em... tenia curiosidad por las cámaras.

Carry: Si claro. Bueno, Foxy ahorita viene.

Freddy: ¿Enserio?

Carry: Mira tu tranquilo, voy por él.

Salí y Foxy estaba ahí hablando para si mismo, le toque la espalda y se sobresalto.

Foxy: Oye... y-ya no q-quiero entrar.

Carry: Son solo nervios, tranquilo. *lo empuje para la puerta.

Foxy: *Se detuvo* y que le dijo.

Carry: Pues... dile que lo amas.

Foxy: Per- *Como hacia muchas preguntas lo empuje y por fin entro a la oficina, creo que Freddy ni siquiera se dio cuenta*

Estaba observando todo, luego de un momento, Freddy se percato de que Foxy estaba ahí, en ese instante vi que ambos se sonrojaron, paso un momento de puro silencio e incomodidad, entonces decidí entrar para resolver ese problema.

Carry: *Me puse en medio de los dos* Haber ustedes dos me están cansando, yo resolveré este problema, primero Freddy *vi como Freddy movía sus ojos de un lado a otro* ¿es cierto que besaste a Foxy, cuando estaban encerrados?

Freddy: Emm... *tenia un sonrojo grande, seguro no se espero esa pregunta* s-si.

Carry: *Mire para el lado de Foxy* Foxy, ¿es cierto que te gusto?

Foxy: Ehh... *agacho la cabeza* si...

Carry: Entonces ambos se gustan, no entiendo como es posible que estén tan apenados por eso.

Me acerque a Foxy y lo empuje cerca de Freddy, ambos se miraron y luego me miraron a mi, no puedo creer que su amor dependa de mi.

Carry: Haber Freddy ponte de pie *el me hizo caso* ahora ambos hablen acerca de esto, y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagan.

Foxy: em... Freddy, ¿recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste?

Freddy: S-si.

Foxy: La respuesta es si.

Freddy: ¿Q-que?

Foxy se acerco a Freddy y le regalo un beso en los labios con lo cual Freddy se quedo estático y abrió muy grade los ojos mientras que Foxy bajo sus orejas apenado juntando sus manos y ambos muy sonrojados.

Freddy: ¿E-enserio?

Foxy: S-si *cerro sus ojos y agacho la cabeza*

Freddy se acerco a él y lo agarro de la cintura, levanto su cara y le planto un beso el cual Foxy recibió con mucho cariño. Decidí dejarlos solos seria genial ir con chica y ayudarle en algo. salí por la puerta y cuando estaba cerca de la cocina sale Bonnie

Carry: Hey Bonnie que pasó.

Bonnie: Chica me boto de la cocina.

Carry: Pues no debiste manchara de pizza, pero bueno, voy a ayudarla adiós Bonnie.

Bonnie: Claro.

Bonnie *pov*:

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo escuche un pequeño ruido y como soy un tanto curioso quise ver, seguí el sonido hasta la oficina de Carry, al llegar me asome un poco para ver que había y... de inmediato a me aleje y puse mi mano en mi boca, no podía creer que... Foxy se estaba besando con Freddy. Al ver esa escena quería llorar, pero no seria necesario, veo que Foxy es feliz con Freddy y creo que su felicidad me basta. Quise seguir caminado, me dolía un poco ver a la persona (o robot) que amo besándose con otro, al terminar de pasar por el pasillo llegue al salón de fiesta y desde ahí vi que Golden Freddy estaba sentado en el escenario jugando como un niño pequeño con una mariposa, creo que no se dio cuanta cuando lo vi, pues seguía jugando, esa escena me pareció muy tierna, tenia una sonrisa muy dulce y parecía mas inocente, me parecía raro pues siempre lo había visto serio, cuando volví a caminar Golden se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, se cruzo de brazos y su mirada se puso seria y parecía que se había sonrojado, me reí un poco con eso, nunca había visto a Golden ponerse así. Me senté en una silla y mire a Golden, que al verme sentado desapareció y volvió a aparecer sentado en una silla.

Golden: Em... promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Bonnie: Tampoco pensaba decírselo a nadie, ¿pero porque no?

Golden: Oye, ¿acaso alguna vez me viste haciendo eso?

Bonnie: mm... *Me puse a pensar un rato* pues nunca, está seria la primera vez.

Golden: ¿Ves a donde llega mi punto?

Bonnie: Bueno esta bien no se lo diré a nadie, pero déjame decirte una cosa.

Golden: ¿Que cosa?

Bonnie: Jajajaja te veías muy tierno, parecencias un niño pequeño.

Golden: Cállate, y la verdad me mataron de niño osea que sigo siendo tal.

Bonnie: Bueno, al parecer si hay razones para que te comportes así.

Golden: Si pues, oye que es eso que está a tu lado.

Bonnie: ¿Cual? *al costado mio vi una botella con un líquido transparente*

Golden: Pues... parece... ¿agua?

Bonnie: *Lo agarre, lo abrí y lo olí un poco* Agg, pues para ser agua huele muy fuerte.

Golden: ¿Que será?, *parece que se puso a pensar* toma un poco.

Bonnie: ¡¿Que?!, ¡y porque yo!

Golden: *Se en congio de brazos* Pues... tu ya lo abriste.

Bonnie: Bueno si es verdad.

Mire un rato a Golden y luego a la botella, entonces empece a tomar un poco, tenia un sabor medio amargo con dulce, pues me gusto y seguí tomando.

Golden *pov*:

Vi como Bonnie se tomo un poco de la botella, luego me miro y siguió tomando, seguro le gusto, al terminar la botella Bonnie la dejo en la mesa y bajo sus orejas, se comportaba un poco extraño, pues se movía constantemente de un lado al otro, cuando de un momento a otro se levanto rápido de la silla provocando que me asustara un poco, ya que no lo veía venir, entonces Bonnie me miró y me agarro del brazo haciendo que me levantara, me agarro de la cintura y... me beso, abrí mis ojos como platos, no entendía el porque que Bonnie me estaba besando, intente hacer fuerza empujando su pecho para que me dejará, pero no funciono, empece a dar gritos ahogados, lo mas fuerte que podía para ver si alguien me podía escuchar, pero nada paso.

Al rato Bonnie dejo de besarme y me miro a los ojos, el estaba sonrojado y sentía mi cara caliente, la culpa la tiene el porque se le ocurre besarme.

Golden: Bonnie, ¡¿ Porque diablos me besaste?!

Bonnie: Porque eres muy lindo *Su voz había cambiado*

Golden: ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Bonnie: Para mi si. *intento darme otro beso, pero logre soltarme*

Fui corriendo para la cocina y encontré a Carry y a Chica, las cuales al verme se preocuparon por mi, seguro que vieron mi cara roja.

Chica: Golden, que te paso, ¿porque estas rojo?

Golden: Am... ¡eso no importa!, algo pasó con Bonnie.

Chica: ¿Con Bonnie? *se oía preocupada* ¿¡Que pasó con el!? *salio rápido de la cocina*

Carry: Oye, que paso con Bonnie.

Golden: Pues... encontramos una botella con una especie de agua entonces Bonnie se lo tomó todo y... *al recordar lo que paso me enoje un poco*

Carry: y... *Hizo un ademan con la mono indicándome que continué*

Golden: Y... ahora está actuando d forma extraña.

Carry: ¿Una botella?, espero esa es- *Escuchamos un grito que era de Chica*

Ambos fuimos corriendo y vimos que Chica estaba sentada en el suelo con Bonnie entre sus piernas, Carry y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

Carry: ohh...

Golden: Como que "ohh... "

Carry: Bueno la botella de la que hablaste era vodka, es vino si tomas mucho empiezas a hacer cosas que no quieres, o cosas que nunca te atreviste a hacer.

Tal vez Bonnie no me quiso besar, y fue culpa de esa bebida.

Golden: ¿y cuando se pondrá mejor?

Carry: Dentro de un rato, no dura mucho el efecto.

Me acerque a Bonnie, lo agarre y me tele transporte con el a la mesa para que descanse.

Carry *pov*:

El tiempo paso lento, pero Bonnie se recupero y sin saber que paso aunque Golden está molesto con el, no se porque y Bonnie quiere saberlo, así que sigue a todos lados a Golden para que le explique porque está molesto con él, en tanto Freddy y Foxy supieron después lo que paso con Bonnie y se rieron un poco, les pregunte que habían estado haciendo y me dijeron que estaban hablando sobre su relación y que ahora son pareja pero no quieren que nadie lo sepa así que solo yo lo se. A las 6:00 am todos volvieron a sus lugares, Bonnie todavía no entiende nada y Freddy y Foxy se despidieron a escondidas, yo fui a mi oficina por mis cosas y como siempre me encontré con el recepcionista.

Recepcionista: Carry, toma *me dio un sobre* es el dinero de la semana y me el dueño me dijo que tienes que estar aquí a las 4:00 pm

Carry: ¿Porque?

Recepcionista: Pues... va haber una fiesta y la seguridad no puede venir, el dueño te pide que vengas a esa hora y descuida que te aumentara el sueldo.

Carry: Esta bien, pero ¿también voy a trabajar en la noche?

Recepcionista: Si, y escuche que hoy era tu último día de clases, ¿no?

Carry: Clases... ¡Verdad el colegio!

Recepcionista: Tranquila llamamos a tu escuela y no iras, no va haber problemas, pues ahora que tienes vacaciones el tu escuela tienes que venir aquí

Carry: Bueno un peso menos, bueno, chau.

Recepcionista: Hasta la tarde Carry.

Bueno salí de vacaciones en el colegio y ahora tengo que ir mas temprano al restaurante será mejor que duerma un poco para estar preparada para esta tarde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pues... que opinan de la nueva pareja, a mi me gusta, pero que piensan ustedes, ¿continuo con el Frexy y el Bonnie x Golden? pues no se, si nadie dice nada lo seguiré XD, pero si dicen que la pareja es mala o algo así bueno pues... dejo esa y me enfoco en el Frexy, bueno nada mas que decir me retiro, adiós.

Anake12


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Amores y discusiones.

Carry *pov*:

Me despertaba de un grandioso sueño, la verdad era que no quería despertar, pero mi alarma sonó a las 3: 40, tenia que llegar justo a las 4:00, puse mi almohada en mi cara y apague la alarme, me fui directo al baño y me lave la cara, estaba cansada así que me bañe con agua fría la cual creo va hacer la pero decisión de mi vida. Después de un tiempo en el baño, me fui a cambiar y luego a comer algo, se me hacia un poco tarde así que comí en el camino, al llegar entre rápido, habían muchos niños y niñas, me encontré con el recepcionista y el dueño, me acerque a ellos.

Carry: Señor... ya estoy aquí.

Dueño: Carry, genial, por fin llegas necesito que te quedes cerca de show stage y pirates cove mientras vigilas a los niños, ¿Puedes?

Carry: Claro.

Camine hasta llegar a show stage ahí vi como Freddy cantaba feliz, Bonnie tocaba su guitara y Chica tenia una magdalena en su mano, lo que me incomodo fue que Foxy no estaba, aproveche que nadie me veía (ni los animatronicos) para ir a ver pirates cove, abrí un poco la cortina y Foxy estaba tirado en un rincón.

Carry: Pss..., Foxy *No me respondió* pss...Foxy *no me respondió* Foxy...

Foxy: ¿Umm..?, ¿Carry? *voltio al verme, yo solo le salude con la mano*

Carry: Hola Foxy. *Él me llevo adentro y me abrazo*

Foxy: Carry, que haces aquí, ¿ya es de noche?

Carry: No, me dijeron que venga a esta hora para cuidar a los niños.

Foxy: Ohhh, ya veo, y... ¿ya viste el show?

Carry: Vi un poco son muy graciosos, en especial Freddy cantando.

Foxy: Si... *se sonrojo* tiene una bonita voz, me encantaría verlo.

Carry: ¡Y porque no lo miras?, desde aquí se ve.

Foxy: Que crees que dirá la gente viendo a un robot moviéndose estando en reparación.

Carry: Buen punto... *Me puse a pensar una forma de como ayudar a Foxy, cuando me acorde de que...* ¡ahh! ya me acorde, Foxy espera aquí.

Foxy: Claro, pero ¿a donde vas?

Carry: Solo espera.

Foxy *pov*:

Carry se fue y me quede con la duda, no se que estará pensando, al rato volvió y trajo consigo una mochila, de la cual, no me percate hasta que se la saco de la espalda.

Foxy: Emm... Carry, ¿que traes ahí?

Carry: Bueno, me dijiste que querías salir y ver el show, pues te voy a ayudar con eso *de su mochila sacó ropa, para será eso*

Foxy: ¿Que voy a hacer con eso?

Carry: Te la pondrás, tienes la altura de un joven mayor.

Foxy: Pero, yo me siento feliz con mi ropa. *Hice un pequeño puchero*

Carry: Pero, tu no llevas ropa.

Foxy: Los otros no tienes ropa, yo al menos tengo un pantano rasgado.

Carry: ¿Era un pantalón?, siempre creí que era parte de tu traje, bueno solo ponte lo y tu deseo se hará realidad (hada madrina XD)

Foxy: Bueno, pero sal.

Carry: Bueno está bien, te espero afuera.

Carry salio de mi cueva y entonces me empece a poner la ropa, esta venia con un pantalón largo, un polo, con una casaca de cuello largo que tapaba la mayoría de mi cara, y un gorro, que tapaba mis orejas, al terminar de ponerme la ropa, salí con mucho miedo y ahí estaba Carry, viéndome de pies a cabeza.

Foxy: ¿Que tanto me miras? *pregunté pues se me hacia raro*

Carry: Pues... no te queda nada mal, bien ahí está el escenario y también tus amigos.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo puedo ver a los niños disfrutar del show, gritando, corriendo, y otros cantando junto con Freddy, pude escuchar la voz de Freddy fuerte y clara.

Carry: Bien, tu tranquilo, hay que ir acercándose al escenario poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Foxy: B-bien, *Estaba nervioso, pues hace tiempo que no socializo con tanta gente.

Carry: No estés nervioso, vas estar bien.

Carry es una buena amiga, no puedo creer que me esté ayudando con esto, es lo mejor que me a podido pasar. Caminamos un poco para estar mas cerca del escenario, Carry salio a mis amigos, que sin para de hacer sus cosas se pusieron felices y un poco extrañados, fue ahí donde Carry me apunto ami diciendo algo con las manos, entonces me quite un poco el gorro, para que vean quien soy yo, los tres se sorprendieron al verme, pero tenían que seguir con el show, fui ahí donde Freddy a la vez de estar sorprendido se puso muy feliz, la cual note por sus expresiones mientras cantaba, me quede hablando con Carry mientras pasaban el tiempo, cuando la fiesta estaba por terminar, tuve que regresar a pirates cove y devolverle la ropa a Carry.

Foxy: Carry, gracias esto es una gran acción de tu parte.

Carry: No hay de que Foxy, nos vemos dentro de un par de horas, adiós.

Foxy, Adiós Carry.

Carry *pov*:

Lleve la ropa a mi oficina, siempre traía ropa de repuesto por si algo pasaba, al salir ya había terminado la fiesta y los niños ya se estaban yendo, el recepcionista se acerco a mi con una caja en manos.

Recepcionista: Carry, ya sabes que se acerca.

Carry: Si...

Recepcionista: Bueno, me pidieron que le diga a todos los empleados que decoren el lugar, pues como estas aquí y eres una empleada, *me entrego la caja* aquí tienes parte de la decoración.

Carry: ¿Decorar?, por que no, puede ser divertido jeje.

El recepcionista se fue y los animatronicos se quedaron apagados, seguramente se reactivan en la noche, empece a decorar el pasillo con pequeños estickers de árboles navideños, también con luces de colores y los enchufe, se venia bonito, también el escenario de donde los animatronicos estaban apagados, cerca de pirates cove también, y cuando creí haber acabado me encuentro con algo al fondo de la caja, lo agarre y era un muérdago, era bonito, busque una pequeña soga y la até, cuando lo iba a colocar cerca de una mesa, se me ocurrió una idea, me reí ante ella y me acerque a pirates cove, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, puse en el techo de pirates cove el muérdago, me mataba de la risa por dentro, pero tenia que aguantar, cuando todos terminaron ya era muy noche, osea que tocaba mi turno, esperé a que todos se fueran y me fui a la oficina, al llegar, me senté y me empece a preguntar, ¿Porque Freddy daba vueltas en mi silla?, entonces yo también empece a dar vueltas y era divertido.

Carry. wiiii! *estaba disfrutando el dar vueltas*

Estaba muy feliz, pero a las vez mareada, cuando en un de mis vueltas veo a alguien ahí, entonces me detengo y veo que es Freddy.

Carry: Freddy, que sorpresa, que haces aquí.

Freddy: Pues vengo a preguntarte, ¿Que paso en al fiesta?

Carry: A que te refieres con eso *hablaba con una gran sonrisa*

Freddy: Bueno, Foxy con ropa y tu ayudándolo *tu tono de voz era calmado*

Carry: Mira, me pidió que quería ver el show y quería verte cantar, nada mas.

Freddy: ¿Enserio?, bueno no hay problema con eso.

Freddy se fue y yo me pare, quería ver que pasaba, al parecer Freddy se fue gusto a pirates cove, ¿que estarán hablando?, bueno eso ahora no importa, lo que voy a hacer me da dar una gran risa, corrí hasta estar cerca de pirates cove y grite no muy fuerte.

Carry: ¡Freddy, Foxy, salgan!

Como espere ambos salieron.

Foxy: ¿Que pasa Carry'

Carry: *puse cara picarona* Pues... mira arriba de ti.

Ambos miraron arriba y vieron el muérdago.

Freddy: ¿Esa flor?, que tiene de malo.

Carry: ohh... veo que no saben.

Foxy: ¡Saber que'

Carry: Esa planta se llama muérdago, cuando una persona ve una, tiene que besar a la persona que está a su costado.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y se sonrojaron.

Foxy: Em... entonces...

Carry: Jejeje, tienes que besar a Freddy

Freddy: B-bueno, esta b-bien.

Freddy agarro el mentón de Foxy y ambos juntaron sus labios.

Carry: Jajajajajajajajaja. *me moría de la risa*

Foxy: *Se separo de Freddy* Carry que te da tanta gracia.

Carry: *Me limpiaba unas lagrimas de mis ojos* Ja, este bueno... yo puse el muérdago, para haceros una broma.

Freddy: Pues... *miro a Foxy* fue una bonita broma*

Carry: Si bueno-

Golden: Ya déjame en paz.

Bonnie: No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas porque estás tan molesto.

Por donde estábamos pasaban Golden y Bonnie, nadie sabe porque Golden está molesto con el, pero debe de tener sus razones.

Golden *pov*:

Bonnie me seguía a cada rato, no importa cuantas veces le diga que se aleje, no importa cuantas veces me tele trasporte siempre está ahí, no me quiere dejar en paz, solo quiero que se aleje.

Bonnie: Golden, por favor dime porque etas molesto con migo, ¿es por algo que dije?

Golden: ¡Solo vete!

Bonnie: Disculpa si te dije o te hice algo.

Golden: ¡Bueno!,¿ quieres saber el porque?

Bonnie: ¡Si!

Golden: Pues escucha atentamente...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, creo que no es tan largo, pero me esforcé, bueno quería aprovechar en decirles y dedicarles una bonita navidad, yo se que algunos tal vez no lean está parte, pero solo quería darles gracias por todos los comentarios positivos de esta historia y todo el apoyo que me dan, chicos enserio nunca esperé que mi historia sea vista por mucha gente, al principio escribí porque quería una historia así en español, pero como veo que a la gente le gusta, continuo esta historia con toda mi creatividad, se que no soy la mejor del mundo con eso de narrar, algunos que otros me ganan, pero no importa, es mi primera historia y estoy muy feliz que les guste, agradezco a todos las personas que leen y comentan en esta historia, desde el principio hasta el fin, bueno, solo eso tengo que decir, pasen una bonita noche buena y una feliz navidad.

PD: SI NO ACTUALIZO LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA ES PORQUE ME TIENES VIGILADA. (mis padres)

Anake12


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Sorpresa

Golden *pov*:

Golden: ¡¿De verdad quieres que te diga?!

Bonnie: ¡Si!

No entiendo porque dije eso, solo quiero que me deje en paz, pero no se que hacer, si se lo dijo tal vez de deje, pero si no me seguira persiguiendo, seria mejor tomar otras medidas.

Golden: Bien, escucha atentamente.

Bonnie:... *se quedo atento*

Golden: grr..., déjame solo *me tele trasporte hacia un cuarto que nadie conoce*

Suspiré, me canse que Bonnie me persiguiera a cada rato.

¿?: ¿Te cansaste que te persiguiera tu novio?

Golden: *Me voltee* ¡¿Que?!, grr, ¡cállate Espíritu! *De alguna manera me sonroje un poco*

Espíritu: Hay, mira quien se sonrojo.

Golden: ¡Cállate y dime que quieres!

Espíritu: Ver que hacían los par de novios.

Me pregunto si el vio cuando Bonnie... me beso.

Golden: *Me crucé de brazos* Aquí no hay no hay novios.

Espíritu: ¿Estas seguro?

Golden: *Esa pregunta me confundió* Que sabes tu que no se yo.

Espíritu: Muchas cosas que tu no sabes, pero ahora me estoy enfocando en ti y tu no novio.

Golden: *Me enoje* ¡No es mi novio!, y que cosas sabes.

Espíritu: Créeme cuando te dijo que hay dos personas con un secreto profundo. *desapareció*

Dos personas..., bueno, somos 4, mas Carry somo 5, osea que dos de ellos tienes un secreto. Cundo menos me lo espere todo el timbre, Carry se tenia que ir a casa, salí para haber que pasaba, Chica y Bonnie, que no me vio por suerte, volvían a su lugar, pero la cosa es Freddy, ¿donde se metió? a escondidas vi que Freddy salia de pirates cove, entonces me acerque a el.

Golden: Hey, porque salias de pirates cove.

Freddy: ¡¿Que?! *Parecía nervioso, eso me hizo sospechar*

Golden: ¿Porque salias de pirates cove?

Freddy: Estaba...*se puso a pensar un poco* hablando con Foxy.

Golden: y desde cuando eres tan amigo de Foxy, no es la primera vez que te veo salir de ahí.

Freddy: Pues... me tengo que ir, ya va a llegar el recepcionista. *Con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se fue*

Podría ser que Freddy sea el del secreto, aunque el siempre había sido recebado, y que hay de Foxy, el siempre fue alegre, y siempre intento alegrar a Freddy, ellos dos tal vez tengan un secreto, pero quiero meterme en sus asuntos, ahora yo tengo asuntos que atender.

Carry *pov*:

Pues, tenia que irme a casa, estaba en la oficina para recoger mis cosas, estaba feliz, pues hoy ya es mi cumpleaños, salí rápido y me encontré con el recepcionista, que se acerco a mi con algo en la espalda.

Recepcionista: Carry, me enteré que hoy es tu cumpleaños, pues... feliz cumpleaños.

Carry: Gracias.

Recepcionista: Pues... esto es para ti. *me entrego una cajita envuelta.

Carry: *La agarre* Gracias, nos vemos en la noche.

Corrí rápido hacia mi casa, no tenia sueño estaba muy emocionada, pues no se pasará hoy. Entré a mi casa y mi mamá se me acerco y me abrazo.

Rosa: Carry, cariño, feliz cumpleaños, te estaba esperando que vinieras del trabajo, tus amigos llamaron temprano y dijeron que saldrán contigo mas tarde, seria mejor que descanses.

Carry: gracias mamá *me solté de ese abrazo*

Rosa: Y después de eso, te haré tu comida favorita.

Carry: Gracias, *bostece* me voy a descansar.

Rosa: Te despierto para que comas algo y salgas con tus amigos.

Carry: Ok.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me tiré a mi cama.

Escuche a mi mamá llamando, entonces me levante con flojera, baje las escaleras rápido y me puse a comer, aunque esta con sueño a la vez estaba muy feliz, cumplo años y lo mejor es que saldré con mis amigos, al terminar me fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme y salir ya, cuando termine, tocaron el timbre, escuche que entraron mis amigos y baje rápido, al verlos me alegre y los salude a todos, le dijimos a mi mamá que vendríamos a las 6:00, pues son las 3:00.

Foxy: *pov*:

Me quedaba como siempre encerrado en la cueva, mientras que escuchaba a los niños y niñas gritar, correr y cantar, cuando escuche voces que no eran de niños, estaban justo al costado de donde estaba yo, escuche la voz del dueño y otro hombre.

Dueño: Tranquilo señor, todo estará resuelto dentro de dos semanas máximo

¿?: Mas vale que lo haga, porque si no demandaremos a este restaurante.

Dueño: Bueno, el mecánico me dijo que vendrá en dos semanas.

¿?: Bien, mientras eso suceda, ¿me permite hacerle unas preguntas?

Dueño: Por supuesto.

¿?: Primero, ¿cambiaran el establecimiento?

Dueño: Si cuando venga el mecánico re modelaremos el lugar.

¿?: Segundo, ¿Los animatronicos serán malos?

Dueño: No.

¿?: Bien, última pregunta, ¿Que pasara con el zorro que mordió a la niña?

Foxy: ¿Yo? *Me tapé la boca de inmediato, solo espero que no me hallan escuchado*

Dueño: Pues... he pensado en re modelarlo, no estoy muy seguro cuales serian los cambios, pero lo repararemos para que juegue con los niños.

Con lo que dijo el dueño me puse muy feliz, se lo tengo que contar a todos, y la mejor manera de hacerlo seria con Carry.

¿?: Bien, gracias por su atención.

Oí como ambos hombres se retiraban, estaba muy feliz, pues me iban a arreglar, y también iban a re modelar el restaurante, tengo que avisarles a los demás.

Carry *pov*:

Salir con mis amigos fue muy bueno, pues hace un tiempo que no me divertía mucho, tenia que ir de todos modos a trabajar a las 12:00, por eso es que eh llegado temprano a casa, cuando llegue mi mamá tenia listo la comida y había preparado mi comida favorita. Al acabar de comer y que mi mama me felicitara por mis 16 años me fui a mi cuarto, lo que nadie sabia es que estaba componiendo una canción, para mis amigos del restaurante, me estado esforzando y ya tenia todo listo, el tono lo tenia en mi celular y la letra la estaba terminando, todo lo que eh leído esta en la letra, se la quería cantar a los chicos hoy, para celebrar mi cumpleaños, y seguramente ellos no saben, pero no importa. Al terminar la eran las 11:00, me cambie rápido y guarde mi celular y la letra de la canción en mi mochila, baje y me despedí de mi mamá.

Al llegar solo había una pequeña puerta abierta, cuando quería entrar me encontré con un trabajador, que al verme me dijo que cerrara la puerta, yo no dije nada y hice caso, entre y cerré la puerta, al entrar y terminar de caminar el pasillo no había nadie en escenario, Foxy tampoco estaba en su lugar, fui hasta mi oficina y tampoco había nadie, deje mis cosas y me empece a asustar un poco, ¿donde podrían estar?, esa pregunta rondaba por mi mente, busque en todos lados, excepto la cocina, fui allí y las luces estaban apagadas, las encendí y no había nadie, las volví a apagar y quise saber donde podrían estar, volví a mi oficina y...

Animatronics: ¡Sorpresa!

En mi oficina estaban todos y Chica estaba con una gran pizza en sus manos.

Carry: ¿q-que es esto? *estaba muy sorprendida ya que no me esperaba eso*

Freddy: Foxy, te lo puede explicar todo.

Foxy: Si, pues... cuando tu papá estaba vivo, me contó de su hija que iba a cumplir años, me dijo el día, pero no me dijo el nombre, pues... le conté a los demás y estuvieron de acuerdo con esto de hacerte una sorpresa.

Carry: Foxy, no tenias que hacerlo, muchas gracias, y gracias a todos.

Chica: Tomo, come.

Agarre una rebanada de pizza y empece a comer, los otros se sentaron, Foxy y Freddy en la mesa y los demás en el suelo, yo me senté en mi silla, nos pusimos a platicar, hasta que Foxy llamo la atención.

Foxy: ¡Oigan!, ahora que me acuerdo, en el día escuche al dueño y a un señor hablando del futuro del restaurante.

Carry: ¿Así? y que dijeron

Foxy: Pues... van a re modelar el restaurante.

Freddy: ¿Enserio?

Golden: Eso seria impresionante.

Chica: Seria estupendo.

Foxy: ¡Si!, y la mejor parte es que me van a reparar.

Carry: *cof* *cof* *me atragante con la pizza* Repite lo.

Foxy: Me van a reparar.

Freddy: ¿Es enserio?

Chica: ¡Foxy, eso es genial!

Golden: Wow, eso no me lo esperaba

Bonnie: Esas son grandes noticias, pero... ¿como estas seguro?

Foxy: Pues yo mismo lo escuche.

Carry: Pues... felicidades Foxy, otra vez podrás entretener a niños.

Foxy: ¡Si!, ¿no es genial'

Freddy: Eso es fantástico.

Carry: Bueno... cambien el tema y la gran noticia de Foxy, les quería decir que... bueno, ami me gusta mucho la música y compuse una canción para ustedes.

Golden: ¿De verdad?

Bonnie: Seria genial escucharla.

Foxy: Vamos, canta.

Carry: Está bien.

(N/A: La canción pertenece a "the living Tombstone", créditos a la banda y al que puso al español la canción)

Me acerque a mi mochila y saque mi celular y un pequeño cuaderno, prendí mi celular y puse al música, de mi celular empezó a salir un tono de música media de rock.

Carry: ufff *suspire* aquí voy, Esperamos cada noche para deambular y invitar a los nuevos a jugar, por varios años hemos estado solos, nos obligan a quedarnos y tocar, las mismas canciones que conocemos desde aquel día...

Me puse un poco nerviosa, nunca había cantado en publico.

Carry: Un impostor se llevó nuestras vidas, ahora estamos aquí para de caernos...

Pude ver la cara de los demás escuchando cada palabra.

Carry: Somos pequeñas y pobres almas almas que han perdido todo el control, y estamos forzados a hacer este rol, todos hemos estado solos, atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona , desde 1987...

(N/A: Me da un poco de flojera escribir toda la canción, pero pueden escucharla en youtube.)

Golden: Carry..., como sabes nuestra vida.

Carry: Pues, me puse a investigar un poco y... salio la letra.

Bonnie: Esta fantástica.

Carry: Gracias.

Chica: Si, es genial.

Freddy: Me gusta el tono de la canción.

Foxy: Esta muy hermosa.

Carry: Gracias a todos, me esforcé mucho en hacerla.

Nos quedamos un tiempo hablando y haciendo payasadas, pues el tiempo se fue demasiado lento, pues la pizza se termino y los demás se tuvieron que ir, Bonnie otra vez estaba que perseguía a Golden, Chica se fue a la cocina, y Foxy y Freddy se fueron a pirates cove, mientras que yo veía como Bonnie perseguía a Golden y este renegaba, parecían una pareja de casados, la cosa es que entre mis risas se me perdieron de vista.

Golden *pov*:

No podía escapar, el me seguía a todas partes, no entiendo que quiere o que tiene, la cosa es que no se que hacer, ya intente de todo y todavía me sigue, a veces me da un poco de risa, otras veces cólera, pero hay un sentimiento que no comprendo todavía, que siempre que nombraban a Bonnie yo me sonrojaba, no entiendo este pequeño sentimiento. Bonnie me seguía persiguiendo hasta que paré en seco, me voltee para verlo.

Bonnie: ¿Ya me lo piensas decir?

Golden: De acuerdo, pero prométeme una cosa.

Bonnie: Cualquier cosa, solo quiero saber.

Golden: Bien, promete que no te vas a enojar.

Bonnie: Umm... *se puso a pensar un momento*, esta bien, no me enojo.

Golden: Bien, c-cierra los ojos.

Bonnie: ¿Que?, Porque

Golden: Hazme caso.

Bonnie cerro los ojos, me acerque a el lentamente, por favor no quiero seguir, agarre sus hombros, que rayos hago, me acerque a su cara, este es un impulso, no puedo dar marcha atrás, cerré mis ojos y junte nuestros labios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pues, aquí termina, e estado leyendo los comentarios y a la mayoría le gusta la pareja de Golden x Bonnie, si les puedo ser sincera, a mi me parece un tanto raro, pero al escribir me rió por las extrañas palabras que uso, bueno, pues... gracias por los comentarios, este es el capitulo de la semana, pues no se si voy a escribir otra vez esta semana, pero para la otra espero que si, como dije anteriormente, no puedo escribir seguidamente porque mis padres no se apartan de mi, apenas puedo escribir esto ya que mi papá no esta, mi mamá se fue a comprar y mi hermano a estudiar,también si hay faltas ortográficas disculpen, pues no tengo nada mas que decir, me despido y hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Anake12.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: ¿Amor?

Golden *pov*:

Solo han pasado 4 segundos desde que estoy besando a Bonnie y me parecen demasiado largo, ni siquiera abrí mis ojos para ver la expresión de Bonnie, pero no se movía, seguramente estaba en shock, Si podía serme sincero era cálido besar a Bonnie, paso un momento cuando Bonnie reacciono y rápidamente se alejo de mi.

Bonnie: ¡Golden,¿pero que te pasa?! *el estaba sonrojado y apostaría que yo también.*

Golden: Bonnie yo... *no sabia que decir a si que quise escapar y cuando lo logre corrí a donde fuera con tal de alejarme de el*

Como ya se había echo un poco costumbre el me perseguía así que me puse a pensar a que lugar podría esconderme, entonces recordé el cuarto que nadie conoce, me transportarte hasta allí, cuando llegue me sentí aliviado, hasta que escuche una voz, era el odioso espíritu.

Espíritu: Hasta que por fin te rechazo tu parejita, ¿eh?

Golden: ¡Cállate, no me rechazo!

Espíritu: Pues... eso no es lo que vi.

Golden: Y tu que haces viendo.

Espíritu: Veo para poder hacerte la vida imposible.

Golden: Pues no lo vas a conseguir.

Espíritu: Ya lo veremos. *Desapareció sin decir mas*

No me rechazo...

Carry *pov*:

Estaba con Freddy y Foxy en pirates cove, al parecer ellos dos estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos y no me creo para que, pues... Freddy no sabe escribir y a Foxy lo programaron para escribir, hablar y esas cosas, en todo el tiempo Foxy estaba enseñando a escribir a Freddy, ahora que me acaba de enterar yo también estaba ayudando un poco, aunque era divertido ver como Freddy se confundía con las palabras.

Carry: Haber Freddy, que dice aquí. *había escrito algo en una hoja que me dio Foxy*

Freddy: Um... ahhh..., dice Carry. *se confundió un poco con la pronunciación*

Carry: jajaja, Freddy no puedo creer que sepas cantar y hablar pero no sepas escribir.

Freddy: ¡Oye!, eso no es para reírse.

Foxy: Si da un poquito se risa, jajaja.

Carry: Jajajajaja, vamos Freddy no te enojes, jajajaja.

Freddy: Jeje

Se escucho una gran risa en todo el lugar.

Carry: Dios... que fue eso *me asuste, nunca escuche eso*

Foxy: ¿Que nunca escuchaste a Freddy reír? *Me dijo como si nada*

Carry: Pues... no que me acuerde, pero que gran risa, jajajajaja.

Foxy: Jeje, yo creí que era el único al que le daba risa, jajajajaja

Freddy: jajajaja *otra vez se escucho la gran risa*

Foxy: Jeje, bueno, sigamos con esto. *Foxy agarro un lapicero y empezó a escribir*

Carry: Haber muestra.

Foxy: Claro. *me entregó la hoja*

Carry: Bien, Freddy dinos que dice allí.

Freddy se acerco y intento leer, hasta que se detuvo.

Freddy: Oigan, ¿que letra es está? *Estaba señalando la primera letra de la palabra*

Foxy: Bueno *agarro la hoja* esta es una "F", como nuestros nombres, "F" de Foxy y también de Freddy.

Freddy: Ohh... entonces dice... fideo, jajajaja.

Foxy: Jajajajaja.

Carry: Jeje, hay Freddy me das tanta risa, jajajaja.

Todos nos estábamos riendo, hasta que se abrió la cortina, al parar de reír y voltearnos vimos que era Chica y por la expresión de su cara se notaba que estaba preocupada.

Carry: Je, ¿Que pasa Chica? *puse una expresión se inseguridad al verla*

Chica: Alguno a visto a Bonnie, no lo encuentro y no lo eh visto en toda la noche.

Foxy: ¿Bonnie desapareció?

Chica: Si, y estoy preocupada por el.

Freddy: Tranquila Chica, tiene que estar por algún lado, no creo que salga del restaurante, ¿o si? *Al hacer esa pregunta, su cara se puso a una de preocupación*

Carry: No creo, ¿ya buscaste en mi oficina?

Chica: No, no eh buscado ahí, si lo ven díganme , ¿ok?

Carry: Claro, tranquila Chica.

Chica: Gracias *se fue cerrando las cortinas*

Foxy: Espero que Bonnie no se halla perdido. *Por su tono de voz se oía preocupado*

Freddy: Tranquilo Foxy ya aparecerá.

Carry: Si... no creo que halla pasado nada malo.

Bonnie *pov*:

Me encontraba en la oficina de Carry, era un lugar muy tranquilo, por eso me mantuve allí.

Lo que Golden me hizo me mantuvo confundido durante el tiempo que estuve allí, hasta que escuche pasos acercarse, entonces vi a Chica, que al verme se alegro mucho y me abrazo.

Bonnie: Chica, ¿que paso?

Chica: Es que te estuve buscando por todos lados y no te encontraba, estuve un poco preocupada.

Bonnie: Tranquila, estoy bien. *Me separé de su abrazo*

Chica: Bueno, porque estas así.

Bonnie: ¿Que?, así como.

Chica: Bueno, estás un tanto sonrojado y pareces preocupado.

Bonnie: ¿Eh? *No me había puesto a pensar en como me veía* pues...

Chica: No me vengas con esas dime que pasa.

Bonnie,: está bien.

Le conté a Chica lo que pasó entre Golden y yo, siempre le contaba todo a ella, era como mi mejor amiga, pero lo importe era que me entendía perfectamente y me ayudaba. Al terminar de contarle su cara estaba pensativa, lo que me pregunto es, ¿Que estará pensado?.

Chica: Umm... bueno, parece que Golden se enamoro de ti. *Me lo aclaró en un tono serio*

Bonnie: ¡¿Que?! *No se porque me sorprendí, si me beso debe ser por eso*

Chica: ¡Tu también tienes la culpa por perseguirlo!

Fue ahí donde tuve un pequeño recuerdo.

Flash-Back:

Me encontraba con Golden conversando sobre una botella que encontramos ahí, el me había dicho que la tomara y lo hice, fue ahí donde empece a actuar de forma extraña, vi a Golden y lo agarre de la cintura. y... lo bese, pude ver su cara y intentaba separarme hasta que en un punto nos separamos.

Golden: ¡Bonnie, Porque me besaste! *Se notaba en su tono de voz que estaba molesto*

Bonnie: Porque eres adorable *No se porque dije eso*

Golden: ¡No tiene sentido!

Bonnie: Para mi si *intente darle otro beso*

Fin Flash-Back

Soy un idiota ya entendí porque Golden se alejaba de mi a cada instante, nunca debí hacer eso, no debí jugar con esta amistad, nunca debí tomar de esa botella, pero... so no explica porque Golden me beso, tal vez...

Chica: ¿Bonnie, estas vivo? *Sus dedos chasqueaban en frente de mi cara*

Bonnie: ¿Eh? *Creo que me quede un rato pensando*

Chica: ¿Estas bien?

Bonnie: No *me levante rápido del suelo, provocando que Chica también hiciera lo mismo* Soy un idiota.

Chica: ¿Que?

Bonnie: *La mire* Soy un idiota, un estúpido.

Chica: No lo eres, porque piensas eso.

Bonnie: Recordé lo que paso el día que me encontraron desmallado, y lo que le hice a Golden.

Chica: ¿Que?, que le hiciste.

Bonnie: Por suerte nada malo, pero si malo para mi.

Chica: Que piensas hacer.

Bonnie: Ayúdame, ayúdame a encontrar a a Golden. *Le dije desesperada mente*

Chica: E-esta bien.

Salí corriendo de allí para encontrar a Golden, nunca debí de haber echo eso, pero..., me detuve un poco a pensar, ¿Porque Golden me besó?, tengo que aclarar muchas dudas, como ¿Que hice exactamente?, ¿Porque lo hice?, pero lo mas importante ¿Que siento por Golden?. Corrí por todo el restaurante tratando de encontrarlo, pero no hubo éxito, como entonces escuche la voz de alguien, me voltee y vi que era el espíritu.

Bonnie: ¡Que quieres! *le dije en un tono molesto*

Espíritu: Tranquilo, vengo a ayudarte.

Bonnie: Tu no me puedes ayudar en nada.

Espíritu: ¿Ni siquiera a encontrar a tu novio dorado?

Bonnie: ¿Que?, Donde esta, le has lastimado *Logro captar mi atención*

Espíritu: No le hice nada, pero se donde está.

Bonnie: ¡Dímelo!

Espíritu: Bien, sígueme.

Seguí a ese espíritu hasta un lugar del restaurante que no conocía, fue entonces que me agarro y me tele trasporto, cuando volví a ver estábamos en un cuarto oscuro.

Espíritu: No hagas ruido *susurro y desapareció*

No quería hacerle caso, pero tenia que, empece a caminar y ver si estaba Golden ahí, cuando escuche un sollozo, seguí el sonido para ver quien era ese y cuando lo encontré vi que era Golden, estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas y llorando silenciosamente, me acerque a él sin hacer un ruido, hasta que mi mala suerte hizo que sonara unos de mis circuitos. Golden me miro y rápidamente intento escapar, fue entonces que actué rápido y lo agarre, lo junte a mi cuerpo y lo abreza, ahora yo también estaba en el suelo.

Golden: Vete, no te quiero ver *Su voz notaba tristeza*

Bonnie: Golden, por favor escúchame, yo-

Golden: ¡No!, ¡suéltame, todo esto es tu culpa!

Bonnie: ¡Golden, escúchame! *Nunca le había gritado a Golden, creo que lo asuste, porque ya no se movió*

Rompí ese abrazo y lo vi a la cara, estaba asustado, creo que empeore las cosa.

Bonnie: Golden... *me tranquilice*

Golden: No me hagas daño... por favor. *Lo dijo con un tono de voz asustada, pero... dulce*

Bonnie: Perdón si te grité, pero...

Golden: No tienes porque disculparte, creo que... empeore un poco las cosas, cuando... te bese *cuando dijo esas palabras ambos nos sonrojamos*

Bonnie: Tu tampoco tienes que disculparte, yo empece las cosas cuando tomé esa botella.

Golden: Recordaste... que paso después de que tomaste la botella. *Su tono de voz era suave y se sonrojo mucho al decir esas palabras*

No entendí que sentí en ese momento, escuchar a Golden así y que se comporte de esa manera, es algo que nadie a visto, no se que dirían los demás, pero para mi es muy tierno, lo volví a abrazar y esta vez el también hizo lo mismo, pero también empezó a llorar, no se que pasara conmigo, pero tengo la necesidad de que nadie le haga daño, ni siquiera yo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Que pasara después? ni yo lo se, pues... eh tardado lo se y lo admito, pero mis padres no se alejan de mi, pero ya no importa, la cosa es que el capitulo está listo y puedo seguir subiéndolo, umm... pues debo aclara algo, yo si tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero la cosa es, por vacaciones mis padres también dejaron de trabajar y pues... de vez en cuando se van, yo ahí aprovecho para poder escribir, pero mi mamá piensa que pasó mucho tiempo en computadora y le puso clave DX. Um... tenia tiempo el sábado para escribir, pero me pusieron en un británico y ahora tengo que estudiar en vacaciones, ¡lo pueden creer!, bueno si les puedo hacer un adelanto, desde el siguiente capítulo (que espero subirlo la próxima semana) voy a usar un nuevo tipo de escritura o narración o como se diga, y si se preguntan porque no en este, pues... muy simple, el principio del capitulo ya estaba escrito desde hace hace un tiempo, y justo hoy lo termine. Bueno sin mas que decir me despido y hasta el siguiente capitulo y.. ¡ah!, creo que tengo una sorpresa para el capitulo 14 (XD)

Anake12


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Algo extraño pasa aquí.

Bonnie *pov*:

Golden se estaba calmando poco a poco, pero aun seguía intranquilo por alguna razón, alguna razón que no comprendo, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, lo que me interesaba ahora es que Golden se tranquilizara.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunté pues se notaba que estaba mas calmado.

-Si, gracias- me respondió con un aire de inseguridad, rompí el abrazo y lo mire a los ojos, fue entonces cuando empece a limpiarle las lagrimas y el solo se dejo, después de limpiarme le miré a los ojos, era uno de esos momentos incómodos en el que no puedes hablar cuando recuerdas algo vergonzoso.

-Emm...- dijo rompiendo el abrazo totalmente y parándose, haciendo que yo también me levantara y entonces su expresión cambio a una de asombro.-¡Verdad!, que haces aquí. quien te trajo.-

-Pues... eso no importa solo llévame al restaurante... si es que seguimos allí- lo ultimo lo susurre, provocando que Golden se enojara un poco por no escucharme.

-Bueno no importa- tomo mis manos y de un momento a otro estábamos en el baño, al parecer allí fue donde nos quedamos un rato- bien ya está y ahora...- se sonrojo un poco- ¿que hacemos?-

-Pues...- paré lo que estaba diciendo al recordar lo que le dije a Chica- emm... acompáñame un rato- se lo dije en forma de misterio-

\- Esta bien- pronuncio en un tono confuso, con lo cual no le tome mucha importancia, entonces agarre su mano y empece a correr hasta llegar al comedor (dinning área), que sentada en una silla estaba Chica, me acerque a ella para decirle que ya encontré a Golden.

-¡Chica!-grite desde lo lejos, ella reacciono y se acerco a mi corriendo.

-Bonnie, ¿ya encontraste a Golden?- Golden estaba atrás mio tal vez por eso es que no lo vio.

-Si, aquí está- di un pequeño espacio para que Chica pudiera ver a Golden.

-¡Golden!, Bonnie estaba que te buscaba, por suerte ya te encontró- dijo mas tranquila de lo que estaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Carry *pov*:

Me encontraba en mi oficina después de un largo rato de estar con Freddy y Foxy, ellos dos son una pareja muy linda, pero también estoy sospechando que hay algo más, algo que yo no se, no me quiero meter en sus asuntos, pero algo pasa entre Bonnie y Golden, Bonnie perseguía a Golden por una razón y Golden siempre paraba molesto con el, debe de haber algo, pero no se si meterme o no. Sonó las campanas de las 6:00, esa era mi señal para salir, agarre mis cosas y sin decir nada hice un ademan con la mano despidiéndome de los chicos, salí del restaurante un poco intranquila esta era la primera vez que no me encontraba con el recepcionista, tampoco le tome mucha importancia y fui directo a mi casa. Al llegar allí mi madre seguía durmiendo y yo no quise despertarla, entré a mi cuarto y me eche en mi cama, por alguna razón no me dio sueño ese día entonces decidí entrar a mi computadora, al entrar me puse a ver vídeos por un rato hasta encontrar un vídeo llamado "acto gay", el titulo me llamo la atencion y entonce lo vi. Me arrepiento.

-...-

Normal *pov*:

-10:56Am-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-

El jefe de la pizzeria se encontraba en su oficina haciendo papeleo, solucionando algunas quejas y otras cosas por el estilo, hasta que el recepcionista entro de golpe a su oficina.

-S-señor...- dijo cansado el recepcionista- ya hable... con el... con el... con el chico ese.

-¿Y que dijo?- dijo el jefe haciendo que se siente en una silla su acompañante.

-Dice que traerá a los nuevos animatronicos dentro de dos días, pero...-dijo tomando una bocanada de aire- también dice que necesitara algunas piezas de los antiguos animatronicos.

-No va haber ningún problema con eso, le daremos todas las piezas que quiera

-De-de acuerdo, pero que pasará con Foxy- dijo tratando de regularizar su respiración-dijo... ¿no le parece aterrador como para repararlo?

-Si... tienes razón, seria mejor poner otro animatronico en su lugar- dijo caminando para tomar el teléfono.

-D-de acuerdo señor, con su permiso me retiro- dijo saliendo por la puerta sin decir más.

-Claro- con el teléfono en la mano empezó a marcar un numero, hasta que alguien le contesto- hola, si cambie de idea quiero reemplazar a Foxy el pirata.

-11:58- Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-

Carry se encontraba caminando directo para ir a su trabajo, al llegar no vio a nadie pero empezó a escuchar a alguien hablando, el ruido venia de la oficina de del jefe y por curiosidad quiso saber que pasaba, al llegar a la puerta vio que está estaba un tanto abierta, entonces pudo ver al recepcionista y al jefe hablar, pego mas su oreja para poder escuchar mejor.

-¿Entonces que pasara?- interrogo el recepcionista

-Pues... va a ver un cambio de planes, la pizzeria se va a agrandar y los lugares van a cambiar de nombre, los animatronicos también cambiaran, y eso seria todo.

-Y que pasará con Carry- dijo el recepcionista en tono serio-¿La va a contratar para el siguiente restaurante?

-Bueno... ella a sobrevivido mas tiempo que todos los anteriores guardias y creo que seria una buena idea, aunque creo que va a necesitar ayuda ya que su oficina va a cambiar mucho también.

-Bueno esta bien dentro de 2 días traerán a los nuevos animatronicos, ¿verdad?

-Así es, creo que ya llego la chica, ve y no digas nada, luego yo le dijo que tendrá unas vacaciones.

-Claro- dijo el recepcionista caminando hacia la puerta para salir.

-uh oh- Susurro Carry cuando vio que se acerca a la puerta el recepcionista, entonces se alejo y hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-emm...- dijo confundido el recepcionista al ver a Carry nerviosa - Carry, que bueno que llegaste, perdón si no me viste ayer tenia cosas que atender.

-T-tranquilo no fue un problema, este.. si me disculpas, me voy a la oficina- pronuncio Carry corriendo para su oficina

-Claro...

Carry *pov*:

Al llegar a mi oficina me puse a pensar en lo que escuche, ¿van a re modelar a todos?, pensaba en esa pregunta hasta que una voz me distrajo.

-Hola Carry- me voltee y vi a Foxy saludándome.

-Hola- Lo único que podía hacer era saludarlo, así que lo hice.

-¿Emm...?- dijo Foxy en tono de pregunta hasta que su expresión cambio a una de preocupación- Carry, ¿estas bien?

-Si, ¿porque lo dices?- creo que se habrá dado cuenta que estoy un tanto pensativa

-Es que... te noto un tanto seria

-Si... llama a lo demás nos vemos en Dinning Área- le ordene a Foxy y el sin decir nada se fue corriendo.

Deje mis cosas y me quede pensando un rato mas hasta que decidí ir al Dinning Área, al llegar allí vi que Foxy y los demás ya estaban allí, hasta Golden estaba, me acerque y me senté junto a ellos.

-¿Y?- Me pregunto Freddy un tanto curioso

-¿Y que?-dije sin mucha importancia apoyando mi espalda en una silla.

-Foxy nos dijo que querías vernos y decirnos algo- Dijo Golden un tanto feliz

-Si bueno... ok, escuche al recepcionista hablar con el el jefe diciendo que el restaurante va a crecer y tendrá diferentes nombres o algo así

-Entonces... ¿quiere decir que tendremos mas espacio?- Preguntó Chica confusa

-Si, o algo así, también escuche que van a re-modelar a-

-¡¿Que que?!- Grito Bonnie interrumpiéndome y un poco exaltado.

-Que nos van a re-modelar a todos.

-¿A todos?- pregunto de nuevo Bonnie

-Si...

-¿Porque a todos?- Esta vez Freddy fue quien preguntó.

-No se solo escuche eso, lo siento pero no puedo dar mas información

-No importa Carry...-Dijo Golden un tanto serio- entonces nos cambiaran a todos ¿eh?

-Si, pero no creo que te re-modelen a ti, después de todo eres un modelo antiguo- dije yo

-Si, tienes razón...-Dijo Golden, con tono serio-Entonces, me quedare como estoy- Dijo mas alegre y con un leve sonrojo.

Parecía muy gracioso, así que me reí un poco, pero luego me puse a pensar Entonces ¿que pasara?, mientras que yo pensaba me di cuenta de que todos veían a Golden con cara de " Y este que tiene", parecía muy gracioso, pero seguía pensando...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno... creo la anterior semana no escribí, pues... me deprimí por algo que pasó, pero ahora estoy mucho mas alegre y lo mejor es que mis padres se fueron de viaje y estoy sola... bueno leí los comentarios y veo que mi anterior capitulo estaba "supercalifragislisticoespalidoso" (créditos :D) y una chica adivino que venia en el siguiente capitulo y bueno... que piensan ¿les parece si hago un poco de lemon? (respondan en los comentarios) y si quieren, de que pareja seria (Frexy o Bonnie x Golden, tal vez de ambos XD) bueno gracias por los comentarios y espero que alguien me responda porque si no (:(), sin nada que decir, me despido y hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Anake12


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Un poco de entretenimiento.

Bueno... tiempo que no escribo una nota al principio, pero esto es importante, para que entiendan mejor usen su imaginación, eh visto imágenes donde los animatronicos llevan p*ne (me quede con cara de WTF) así que este capitulo sera narrada con partes casi humanas, pero ellos seguirán siendo robots.

WARNING: Si no te gusta el yaoi lemon o no estás psicológica mente preparada/o, te sugiero que no leas este capitulo y no escribas comentarios hirientes, gracias por su atención espero que el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-1:00AM-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-

Normal *pov*:

Después de que Golden se sintiera bien por ser el único que no va a ser re-modelado, todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas, Chica y Carry fueron a hacer pizza (PIZZZZAAAA), Golden se esfumo y nadie sabe donde estaba, Bonnie estaba tocando su guitarra preguntándose "¿Donde estará Golden?",pero mientras tanto en la cueva del pirata estaban Freddy y Foxy besándose y por lo que se veía se ponía mas y mas apasionado ese beso, hasta el punto en que Freddy tenia a Foxy agarrado de la cintura y Foxy tenia agarrado a Freddy del cuello, pero Freddy sentía algo, sentía que quería algo mas, entonces lentamente bajo sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas de Foxy, este por espitado no le dio mucha importancia, entonces de un segundo a otro Freddy agarro la cola de Foxy y la apretó.

-¡Ahhh!- Gimió Foxy tapándose la boca inmediatamente- Freddy... ni colita es muy sensible- dio apenado Foxy con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Lo siento Foxy, no sabia que te dolía- dijo Freddy en tono apenado y con leve sonrojo

-N-no es que me duela...- dijo Foxy en tono nervioso- Al contrario me gusta-dijo mirando para otro lado.

-Emm... entonces...- Freddy agarro del mentón a Foxy y le dio un tierno beso que en pocos segundos se volvió apasionado.

Ese beso siguió y siguió hasta que Freddy quiero intentar algo, Freddy rompió el beso y de inmediato ataco el cuello de Foxy, haciendo que este diera unos gemidos leves.

-Ah... F-freddy no-Gemía Foxy haciendo que este siguiera lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello.

-...- Ignoro la petición de su pareja y siguió con lo que hacia.

-F-freddy para... ah...- Siguió insistiendo Foxy con resultados nulos- ah...- intentó empujarlo y cuando legro que Freddy soltara su cuello confeso lo que sentía- F-freddy, no me siento preparado- pronuncio apenado Foxy.

-Foxy... esta bien, no pienso hacerte daño- dijo Freddy

-Si pero... no se...- dijo Foxy.

-Mira, si algo que te hago no te gusta me lo dices y paramos todo, ¿ok?- dijo Freddy tratando de calmar a Foxy.

-O-ok- dijo Foxy cerrando sus ojos y acercándose mas a Freddy.

Freddy dio una sonrisa y empezó por darle un beso a Foxy, un beso que Foxy recibió gustoso así que que agarro a Freddy del cuello con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al piso (*cof* *cof* Foxy estaba arriba de Freddy *cof * *cof*) ambos se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar, después de un apasionado beso Freddy empezó a bajar de nuevo hasta llegar a su cuello y empezar a morderlo y a la merlo.

-F-freddy ah...- Esos sonidos estaban excitando a Freddy a tal punto que empezó a bajar mas hasta llegar al pecho de Foxy.

Freddy empezó a lamer el pecho de Foxy, peinando los pelos que tenia este.

-Umm... ah...- Gemía Foxy agarrando la cabeza del que le daba ese placer.

Paso un rato más y Freddy dejo de hacer lo que hacia dándole una confusión a Foxy.

-F-freddy, q-que pasa- preguntó Foxy al darse cuenta de que Freddy dejo lo que hacia.

-...- No respondió, solo llevo sus dedos a la mejilla de Foxy y la acaricio- Eres tan lindo...- Dijo con voz dulce y le dio un beso en los labios a Foxy.

-mm...- Foxy le agarro del cuello haciendo el beso mas caliente, y sin soportarlo mas desato el nudo que tenia Freddy en su corbata, al des atarla la lanzo lejos junto con su sombrero.

-F-foxy, ¡pero qu-!

.Shhh...- Foxy le puso un dedo a Freddy haciendo que este se callara- Continua...- Dijo Foxy con voz sensual

-Si eso es lo quieres...- Dijo Freddy- continuare con gusto.

Freddy le dio un beso a Foxy mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo lentamente, hasta que llego al pantalón, lentamente introdujo su mano en su pantalón y le apretó una nalga.

\- Ah!- Esa fue la reacción de Foxy al sentir como una parte de su privacidad estaba siendo tocada por su pareja.

-Um... ¿te gusto?- Preguntó Freddy, lo cual su única respuesta fue a Foxy asintiendo ya que este tenia su respiración agitada.

Fue entonces cuando Freddy empezó a bajarle lentamente el pantalón a Foxy, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso, Freddy noto ese nerviosismo y se acerco a los labios.

-Tranquilízate, te prometo que no te haré nada-Dijo Freddy en un susurro

-Co-confió en ti- Dijo Foxy un poco mas tranquilo

A Freddy le dio un poco de risa la inocencia de Foxy, pero tampoco iba a parar lo que hacia, así que siguió con su trabajo, lentamente bajo el pantalón de Foxy hasta quitárselo por completo y tirarlo junto con las cosas de Freddy. Dejo al descubierto el pene de Foxy, entonces empezó a masturbar lo, mientras que lo besaba.

-mm!- Se escuchaban los gemidos de Foxy, inaudibles por los besos de Freddy.

Freddy al separarse de Foxy sintió que se iba a venir pronto entonces posiciono su boca y empezó a chupar y lamer su miembro

-F-freddy!, ¡me vengo! ¡ah!- Gemía Foxy, y así fue Foxy se vio en la boca de Freddy el cual Freddy trago gustoso.

Freddy puso las piernas de Foxy en sus hombros mientras que este no se daba cuenta.

(N/A: Uyyy... les estoy advirtiendo desde el principio, por favor si no les gusta el yaoi, no lean mas por favor)

-Freddy... ¿que haces?-Preguntó inocentemente Foxy al ver que Freddy ponía sus piernas en sus hombros.

-Shhhh... te gustará- Decía calmada mente Freddy.

(*cof* *cof* Freddy estaba arrodillado y Foxy echado *cof* cof*)

Freddy le dio dos dedos a Foxy para que lamiera, Foxy cerró los ojos y empezó a lamer, hasta que Freddy se los quito de la boca.

-Foxy, quiero que te relajes esto te dolerá un poco- Dijo Freddy en tono serio y autoritario

Foxy no dijo nada y cerró los ojos para sentir lo que viene, Freddy se preparo y metió sus dedos en el ano de Foxy, haciendo que este de un gemido de dolor y empezara a llorar, Freddy intento calmarlo, pero no pudo, entonces para que se acostumbre mas rápido movió sus dedos rápidamente, los sacaba y los metía, hasta que de un momento a otro escucho los gemidos de Foxy, pero no dolor, sino de placer.

-F-freddy mas a-adentro a-ah!- Gemía sin parar Foxy

Freddy sonrió e hizo caso, entonces paro en seco y saco sus dedos, lo cual hizo enfadar a Foxy e hizo que echara un gruñido.

-Jejeje, ya viene lo mejor- Dijo Freddy

Alzando sus piernas Freddy puso su pene (erecto) en posición para comentar con su entretenimiento, empezó por por la punta, con lo cual Foxy reacciono con un gemido de dolor, intento otra vez, pero la respuesta fue la misma, pero esta vez Foxy empezó a llorar, Freddy al intentar calmarlo se le ocurrió una idea entonces acerco su boca al cuello de Foxy y empezó a lamer lo, provocando que Foxy gimiera de placer, entonces Freddy aprovecho y entro de un empujón en Foxy, El cual le dolía, pero también le gustaba, entonces Freddy empezó a moverse lentamente para no hacerle daño a su amado, al separarse de Foxy tuvo mas comodidad para moverse, entonces aumento un poco la velocidad.

-A-ah... ah!, mas rápido- Pedía Foxy a gritos

-Ah!, ¡Di mi nombre Foxy!- Le ordeno Freddy.

-F-freddy ah.. Freddy ah!- Grito Foxy

Freddy aumento mas la velocidad, mientras trataba de no cerrar sus ojos para ver las expresiones de su pareja, mientras que el otro estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras pequeñas lagrimas de placer salían.

-Ah! ¡F-freddy me vengo! ah!- Gritaba y gemía Foxy.

-Y-yo también ¡ah!- Gritaba Freddy casi viniéndose.

Después de un rato mas ambos de vinieron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Ahhhhh!- Gimieron ambos al venirse

Foxy quedo cansado y casi se desmalla, Freddy también cansado salio de Foxy y se echo a su costado, poniendo la cabeza de su enamorado en su pecho para que descanse.

-Ah... Freddy, te amo ahh...- Decía Foxy con respiración agitada

-Yo... también Foxy, t-te prometo que ahh... solo te amaré a ti y a nadie mas ah...- Dijo Freddy con respiración cansada.

Ambos se dieron un beso y cuando se separaron ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-Porque yo...- Dijo la "persona" que vio todo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno... odien me abucheen me porque creo que este es el por lemon que existe en toda la historia, pues wow, escribir este capitulo un día después del otro, ¡Es el fin del mundo corran! (XD), digan que les pareció en los comentarios, también que no quera hacerlo tan largo así que... solo hice de una pareja, para los que querían de las dos, perdón, pero con este se me fue toda la imaginación, me tarde... a ver estoy escribiendo desde las 8:00AM y ahorita estoy terminando a las 2:36PM, ok esto es demasiado, tal vez mañana escriba de nuevo (:3), bueno gracias por los comentario y ya pronto entrara lo de "Five nights at Freddy's 2" así que... que parejas van a querer, sin mas que decir me despido.

Anake12

posdata: Si hay faltas ortográficas discúlpenme (:()


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Un final...?

Bueno pues... se fue la imaginación, no tengo mas ideas, así que este será el último capitulo (Por que Dios), como no tengo ideas este capitulo sera narrado por días, que fue lo que paso en el Día 1 y 2, siento no poner el lemon de Bonnie x Golden, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Día 1 (Es el mismo día de cuando Freddy y Foxy tuvieron s*xo):

-5:56Am-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-Pirates cove-

Foxy despertaba de un sueño profundo con un dolor intenso en el (Inserte otra palabra que tenga que ver con la siguiente) trasero, no podía soportarlo, con cuidado de alejo del abrazo de Freddy y se puso su pantalón, al instante cuando termino de ponérselo, Freddy despertó con un poco de duda ya que veía en la cara de su pareja el dolor.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Freddy al notar la cara de dolor de Foxy

-Me duele- Dijo inocentemente Foxy.

-Es normal que pasé eso después de lo que pasó- Dijo con una sonrisa picara, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Foxy.

-Y... cuando parará el dolor-Dijo Foxy tratando de ignorar lo que había dicho Freddy

-Bueno, no sabría decírtelo así que... esperemos que sea pronto-Dijo Freddy- Pero mientras tanto, no vas a poder caminar y tal vez tampoco sentarte.

-Entonces... ¡¿tendré que estar echado pansa abajo?!- Grito Foxy.

-Me temo que si- Dijo Freddy con una risa nerviosa

Después de que Foxy lo aceptara ayudo a Freddy a hacer el nudo de su corbata, después de eso Freddy se puso su sombrero y ya estaba todo arreglado, justo cuando terminaron solo las campanas de las 6:00, así que Freddy tendría que volver as u lugar, de despidió de Foxy con un beso y salio pitando de ahí, Foxy solo se conformo con eso y se echo pansa arriba para pasar un largo (literalmente) día.

Mientras tanto con Carry:

Carry salia des lugar trauma da, no quería ver a nadie ni quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera le contesto al recepcionista cuando este le saludo, se preguntaran "¿Que fue lo que paso?", pues retrocedamos unos días atrás. Carry tenia tener bien vigilados a sus amigos, entonces junto con Chica (que creyó que era una buena idea), pusieron cámaras por los lugares que no se ven (También dentro de pirates cove), haciendo que esos lugares sean visto desde la tableta donde se ve el restaurante, y cuando Freddy Foxy estaban haciendo "ñaca ñaca" (N/A:Espero que entiendan que significa), la cámara también vio eso, y justo Carry y Chica estaban viendo las cámaras y ambas se trauma ron, volvamos a donde estábamos antes, Carry llegaba a su casa con una cara de "WTF", no quiso decir nada, ni siquiera les va a decir a Freddy y Foxy lo que vio, eso debió de ser privado, al llegar a su cama se tiro, pero no podía dormir, entonces intento todo, pero no pudo, "la única manera de poder dormir seria olvidar lo" pensaba ella, y así fue poco a poco se quedo dormida, pero no era un sueño muy hermoso.

Día 2:

-11:54Pm-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-

En una oficina de trabajo se encontraba el recepcionista sentado esperando al jefe, que cuando este entro le pregunto "¿Que haces aquí?"

-Señor los animatronicos nuevos ya están para traerlos, el señor dice que los traerá en la mañana-Decía el recepcionista.

-Perfecto, entonces hoy sera el último día de Carry-Dijo el jefe- En la mañana le dijo

-Claro señor, pero... Hoy en la mañana ella parecía un poco extraña-Dijo el recepcionista con tono de duda- Como si algo o alguien le hubiera asustado

-De eso hablo seguro que fueron esos animatronicos del diablo- Dijo el jefe- Bueno la muchacha ya debe de estar viniendo, has que entre y que tenga buena suerte.

-Claro señor- Dijo el recepcionista, que al terminar esas palabras salio de la puerta encontrándose con Carry.

-Bien, al menos ya no tendremos tantas quejas de los padres de familia- Dijo silenciosamente el jefe sentándose y haciendo papeleo

-12:18AM-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza- Oficina de seguridad-

-Ya, ya, todo va a estar, no llores

-Pero ¿Por que nosotras?-llorando

-No fue nuestra culpa, fue solo una coincidencia

-Pero Carry, nunca lo pensé y menos de Freddy

-Yo tampoco Chica, pero ya no llores- Decía Carry, tratando de calmar a Chica y se puso a llorar por la traumatizan te escena de la noche pasada.

-¿Que acaso a ti no te afecta?- Decía Chica en tono confuso.

-Si, nunca lo creí, no sabes como me puse al llegar a casa, me puse como loca, hasta mi mamá creyó que necesitaba un psicólogo- Dijo en tono gracioso Carry

-¿Enserio?, jejeje que gracioso- Dijo Chica parando de llorar

-Si, si lo fue jajaja-Bueno ya todo está mejor vamos a fuera a ver que hacen los otros y estate tranquila cuando veas a Freddy y/o Fox, ¿ok?

-Si esta bien- Dijo Chica mas alegre delo que estaba

-1:34AM-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza- Comedor-

En el comedor (Dinning Área) estaban Freddy y Bonnie hablando, quien sabe de que, cuando llegaron Carry y Chica riendo y ambos hombres se preguntaron "¿Y estas que tienen?", se acercaron a ellas y Chica al ver a Freddy se puso un poco nerviosos, pero tenia que ser fuerte.

-Hola chicas, ¿Que da tanta risa?-Preguntó Bonnie

-N-nada *cof* *cof*, quiero decir que no a pasado nada- Dijo Chica una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ignoren la, es que por alguna razón me puse loca en mi casa y mi me creyó que necesitaba un psicólogo jeje nada mas- Dijo Carry tratando de mantener una conversación firme

-¿Nada mas?

-Que, ¿quien dijo eso?- Preguntó exaltado Bonnie

El noto que notos los presentes estaban mirándolo.

-¿Que?-Preguntó con incredulidad Bonnie que al instante Chica le señalo arriba de su cabeza

Bonnie no entendía lo que pasaba así que miro arriba de el y ahí estaba Golden flotando encima de el.

-¡Bu!- Dijo Golden mirando a Bonnie, que esté al intentar atraparlo no lo logro, pero si logro una risa de Golden, que por alguna razón le hizo feliz-jejeje, ¿los asuste?

-Mas bien nos sorprendiste-Dijo Freddy un tanto atónito

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Golden todavía riendo.

-Si, ¿y porque arriba de mi?-Dijo enojado Bonnie

-Porque si- Dijo Golden

-¡Ven aquí!-Dijo Bonnie tratando de atraparlo, pero cuando estaba cerca Golden lo esquivo

-Fallaste-Dijo Golden

Y así empezó otra persecución, pero está vez el molesto era Bonnie y el feliz era Golden.

-Jejejeje, esos dos nunca van a cambiar-Decía Carry con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza

-Si...-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Freddy y Chica.

-4:57Am-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-Comedor-

Todos estaban juntos, después de una tonta persecución de parte de Bonnie y Golden, Freddy trajo a escondidas a Foxy ya que este todavía sentía un dolor, solo podía arrodillarse, mientras con Bonnie y Golden, a Bonnie se le había ido el enojo y Golden seguía muy feliz, hasta que en una conversación Golden preguntó algo serio.

-Oigan, ¿Alguien ya sabe cuando los re-modelaran?-Preguntó Golden.

-¡Deja de presumir que seras el único en no ser re-modelado!- Dijo Bonnie con voz enojada

-¡No estoy presumiendo, solo pregunto!- Grito Golden

-Bueno, ya ustedes cálmense, parecen una pareja de casados-Dijo Carry

Al instante ambos se sonrojaron y dejaron de pelear.

-Jejejeje, es broma, pero respondiendo a la pregunta de Golden, ¿alguien mas a escuchado algo?-Preguntó Carry, lo cual todos negaron.

-Umm... espero que no sea pronto- Dijo Chica un poco asustada

-Tranquila Chica, no creo que sea muy pronto... espero- Dijo Foxy un poco triste.

-Bueno ya, no hay que ponernos triste-Dijo mas alegre Freddy

-Si, no hay que preocuparnos-Dijo Carry animando a toda la banda

-5:47AM-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-Show stage-

Carry *pov*:

Por la felicidad que tuvimos Freddy se propuso a cantar Chica la apoyo y Bonnie también quería tocar su guitarra así que mientras Bonnie tocaba Freddy cantaba y como Chica solo entretiene, solo puso se puso a ver.

Estábamos Chica, Foxy, Golden y yo mirando como ambos animatronicos hacían melodías hermosas, al terminar de escuchar me dio hambre y cuando Chica lo noto gritó.

-¡Pizza!-Grito Chica tomando la atención de todos

-Chica has Pizza- Grito Bonnie como alentándola

-Chica has Pizza-Esta vez Quien dijo eso fue Foxy.

-Chica has Pizza- Ahora Freddy

-Chica has pizza, Chica has pizza...-Ahora todos le alentaban a Chica y ella fue corriendo a la cocina, seguida por todos.

Al ver esa escena me quede con cara de "Que fue lo que paso aquí", entonces ignore eso y camine hasta la cocina, al llegar todos seguían gritando "Chica has Pizza", menos Foxy que por alguna razón estaba en el suelo arrodillado viendo lo que pasaba, al entrar Chica termino de hacer la Pizza, y todos corrieron de vuelta al comedor (*cof* *cof* Freddy cargaba a Foxy en brazos, pero nadie le dio importancia *cof**cof*), no entendía la prisa, pero solo los seguí al llegar estaban esperando hasta que la pizza se enfrié un poco, después de un rato todos tomaron un pedazo, yo también tome uno y empece a comerlo, no estaba mal, me gusto.

Justo cuando se termino la Pizza solo las campanas de las 6:00 y me tenia que ir, entonces me despedí de los demás y les dije que nos veríamos mañana, pero lo que yo no sabia era que iba a cambiar.

Normal *pov*:

Carry se acercaba a la puerta del restaurante para irse hasta que escucho una voz que la llamaba.

-Carry-Carry se voltio y vio que era el jefe.

-Ah, ¿Que pasa jefe?-Preguntó Carry con algo inseguridad.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?- Le dijo el jefe

-Claro- Dijo calmada mente Carry

Carry entro entro en la oficina del jefe, el cual le dio permiso para que se siente

-Carry, va a haber cambios en el restaurante...-empezó por decir el jefe-Y lo que te voy a decir, tal vez te alegre.

-C-claro-Dijo Carry adivinando lo que le iba a decir.

-Bien, tendrás vacaciones mientras que re-modelan el restaurante-Dijo alegre el jefe.

-¿Va-vacaciones?-Dijo Carry sin poder creerlo

-Si, sera... no se po semanas, el tiempo que dure la re-modelacion, pero bueno cambiaremos mucho el restaurante, nosotros te llamamos cuando ya aya acabado todo, ahora... eso es todo puedes irte a casa y descansa

Carry sin decir nada solo dijo "gracias" y se marcho, preguntándose.

-Ahora, ¿Que ocurrirá?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pues... este es el final de la historia, les agradezco que la hayan seguido, gracias por los comentarios y... y... ¡Gracias por todo!, les agradezco de corazón desde el principio hasta el final, bueno umm... otra vez disculpen por no hacer el lemon de Bonnie x Golden, pero bueno, al menos lo hice de la pareja principal , umm... pues... solo me queda preguntarles otra cosa, ¿Quien quiere secuela? ¿eh? (respondan en los comentarios) y si quieren secuela que parejas van a querer, por que la verdad no tengo ninguna idea y una chica en un comentario me dijo que parejas quería, y tal vez si las ponga, umm... probablemente es un si un si muy grande (XD), bueno ustedes también pueden comentar la pareja que ustedes quieren ya al final veré las que pongo, um... también, ¿les gusto que escribiera un capitulo por día?, bueno eso solo fue temporal, lo siento, mis padres vuelven de viaje hoy y ya no voy a tener tiempo, pero, apenas tenga el tiempo suficiente me pongo a escribir, bueno pues, (esto está muy largo), por casualidad deje un comentario atrás, si recuerdan bien dije que me había deprimido ¿no?, pues fue por problemas económicos, peleas entre mis padres y eso, bueno, quiero dejar eso atrás y... ¡Les deseo lo mejor! ¡ABRAZOS PARA TODOS!

Anake12

Posdata: Ya saben jejeje, si hay faltas ortográficas disculparme (:()


	16. Chapter 16

Aviso:

Carry: Hola soy yo, Carry, pues... vengo a dar un pequeño aviso, primero, hoy comeré PIZZA!

Chica: Pizza!

Carry: Cállate Chica!

Chica: No!

Carry: Si!

Yo: Paren ustedes dos, bueno ya que estas dos se pelean yo haré el aviso. La secuela ya está y ahora se llama "misterios in resolver".

Carry:¿Porque?

Yo: Porque si!, bueno, les dijo ya que esperan que escriba otro capitulo en sucesos inesperados, pues... umm... el primer capitulo ya está y estoy escribiendo el segundo.

Chica: PERO NO TIENES TIEMPO

Yo: YA SE QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO CÁLLATE.

Chica: *se pone a llorar*

Carry: Ya Chica todo está bien *la abraza*

Yo: Yuri, como sea, este fue el aviso, mientras intento que estas dos no se den un beso

Carry, Chica: ¿QUE?

Yo: Jejeje, nos vemos en "Misterios sin resolver"

Anake12

Posdata: No tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo el segundo capitulo de la siguiente historia, por favor comprendan que no tengo dinero para comprar me una computadora para mi sola


	17. Chapter 17

Hey... un enooooorme tiempo sin estar acá :'v, pos, estuve ocupada, k decirls :v y pos vine a modificar las cosas :v, pos verán, ahora tengo una cuenta en Wattpad.

Algún Guest(?): ¿Por que?

Io: Pos por que si :v, okay no, es por que en la aplicación es mas fácil de escribir ;u;, lo se, lo se... soy una estúpida :'v

Bueno la cosa aquí es que vine a darles mi **VERDADERA** cuenta, pues es mi ultima historia publicada ("_Tomorrow is another day_") di una que, si era la verdadera, pero, me cambie el nombre.

_ ¿Por que?_

Bueno... verán, no se si alguien conoce South Park pero... **¡EL CREEK ES CANON!** :DDDDDD y pos el Creek es mi nueva y actual OTP :3, pero no solo esa, tengo otros uwu, como sea...

Mi nombre **OFICIAL** y que se quedara así por un graaaan tiempo es "**TweekTucker14**", todo por que amo a mi Tweekie y a Creigcito :3, bueno pues, les invito a leer mis historias ahí... si van por FNAF pos... tengo una historia que ya la termine hace un buuen tiempo, era de "Springtrap x Goldie", pero ya no importa, tal vez escriba otra historia de FNAF, pero lo dudo mucho :'v

_**Si van a Wattpad manden un mensaje privado si quieren que les escriba una historia o One-Shot, puede ser de cualquier Fandom (FNAF, Undertale, South Park, Hora de Aventura, un Show mas, Junjou Romantica, Owari no Seraph, Vete a la versh... etc, etc :v) :333**_

Como sea, este era el único aviso que quería dar para poder irme completamente tranquila y dejar FF para siempre.

Los quiere,

-_**Tweekie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PS: **_¿Alguien vio el final de Gravity falls? :''''v, okno XDDD, pero extraño a Bill ;-;

_**PS2**_: Este aviso lo estoy publicando en **TODAS** mis historias, ya sea One-Shot o historia descontinuada.


End file.
